No me dejes atrás
by elibella
Summary: Un noviazgo perfecto con un pelirrojo un poco gruñón, un amistad demasiado especial con un elegante chico de ojos bicolor, y una castaña mentirosa que se interpone en su felicidad. ¿Podrá definir Annette sus sentimiento, mientras trata de solucionar un malentendido y todo el instituto la odia?
1. Aniversario de Mes

**Disclaimer, todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucreé y sus respectivos creadores** :)

Apagué el despertador de golpe. Odiaba las mañanas, aunque al menos por fin era viernes, uno de mis días favoritos de la semana. Además pintaba como un gran fin de semana. Al día siguiente Rosalya iríamos a comprar ropa para una presentación del grupo de Castiel y Lysandro. Eso siempre era una experiencia. Me di una ducha rápida y tomé lo primero que encontré, una blusa verde oscuro y unos pantaloncillos negros, una chaqueta que Castiel me había regalado hacía poco unas botas. Poniéndome los audífonos salí de mi casa. En realidad era la casa de una tía mía, ella había sido quien me había criado cuando mis padres murieron, pero últimamente salía mucho.

Iba por la calle cuidando que nadie me atropellara.

Justo estaba por entrar al instituto cuando alguien me tomó la mano, asustándome y haciéndome pegar un grito. Volteé dispuesta a enterrarle el tacón de la bota en lo mas profundo de la carne a quien interrumpió mi concentración y la alejó de Song Of Myself de Nightwish.

-¡Tenía que ser!-grité al ver quien me había asustado- ¿Habrá algún día que me saludes como una persona decente?

-No soy una persona decente, cariño-dijo con todo descaro mi pelirrojo favorito.

-De eso me di cuenta en cuanto te conocí.-le dije quitándome los audífonos.

Castiel me sonrió de medio lado y atrayéndome hacia él de la mano que me había tomado me besó.

-No puedes decir que no estuvieras advertida, Annette-me dijo Castiel.- ¿Y cuál va a ser nuestra actividad del día de hoy?

-Pensé que entraríamos a clase-dije fingiendo indiferencia. Por supuesto que me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Clases?¿Hoy?¿Precisamente hoy?-preguntó Castiel al borde del enfado.

Sonreí igual de descarada que él.

-Bueno, tu te crees todo-dije soltándo una carcajada- ¿Tu te crees que si no supiera que hoy es especial me hubiera traído esto?-dije señalando las botas con tacón.- Traería las converse.

Él volvió a sonreír

-Mira que eres tonta-me dijo. Me abrazó y olfateó mi cabello.

Yo reí y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Tonto tú-le dije-Entonces, ¿A dónde nos iremos a celebrar nuestro aniversario?

-Cumplimos un mes, boba-me dijo tan lindo como siempre.

-Aniversario de mes-le dije sin preocupación.

El rió.

-Vamos a mi casa.-dijo

Le miré enarcando una ceja. Normalmente pasabamos todo el día fuera, o escondiéndonos de todo el instituto. Nunca había ido a su casa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó.-Te has quedado mas ida de lo usual.

-Nada, me has cogido por sorpresa.-dije.

Pero de repente me atacaron unos nervios terribles. Nunca habíamos estado tan solos. Siempre estábamos acompañados por Lys y Rosalía o en un lugar público. Pero si íbamos a su casa estaríamos completamente sólos.

-Bueno pues vamos-dijo muy entusiasmado-Te gustará, estoy seguro.

Sonreí un poco insegura.

-¿Se van de instituto, de nuevo?-dijo una voz conocida, ¿es qué no se podría haber callado?

-¿Y a ti que te importa, rubio?-dijo Castiel muy molesto.

-No me importas tú-dijo Nathaniel-Pero no veo porque Nettie deba seguir tus pasos.

-Mira que eres...-dijo Castiel muy enfadado yendo hacia Nathaniel.

-No, Castiel... por favor-dije poniéndole las manos en el pecho- vámonos, no dejes que te arruine el día.

-Déjala en paz-dijo Castiel. -No te creas que no se que es lo que pretendes, pero a ella no la vas a tocar.

-Castiel...-dije en tono suplicante.

Se volteó violentamente y me tomó de la cintura guiándome calle abajo.

Fuimos en silencio unos momentos. Castiel parecía querer regresar y matar a Nathaniel. Ese rubio siempre terminaba metiéndose en lo que no le importaba. Cada vez que estaba sola aprecía súbitamente a hacerme la plática.

Entramos a un edificio de apartamentos. Y de repente los nervios terribles volvieron. En el ascensor estuvo callado también y juré vengarme de Nathaniel por arruinarme mi primer mes de noviazgo con Castiel.

Me hizo pasar. Era un apartamento mediano decorado en distintos matices de gris. La sala y la cocina estaban separados sólo por una barra y los sillones eran de cuero negro. Estaba todo bastante limpio. Un enorme perro negro vino moviendo el pequeño rabo.

-Demonio-dije y me agaché a acariciarle las orejas. El perro quizo lamerme la cara pero Castiel lo detuvo.

-Lo siento amigo, sólo yo la puedo besar.-dijo a su perro.

Dicho esto me tendió una mano para levantarme y estrecharme entre sus brazos. Luego me besó vehemente.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, Nettie-dijo- Sé que estás muy sola cuando tu tía sale de viaje. Así que-dijo y entró a una habitación trayendo un bulto blanco y peludo en sus brazos.- Quiero que tengas esto-dijo poniéndome en los brazos.

El mas hermoso perrito cría de maltés me miraba con sus ojos negros refulgentes.

-Es precioso-le dije sin dejar de mirar al cachorrito.- Muchas gracias, Castiel, es lo mas bonito que nadie me ha dado.

Miré a Castiel y dejando el perrito en el suelo me lancé a los brazos de mi novio y prácticamente me lo comí a besos.

-De haber sabido que reaccionarías asi te lo hubiera dado antes-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti-dije yendo hacia mi mochila.

Saqué de ella un paquete cuadrado y plano. Venía envuelto en papel rojo y negro (sus colores favoritos) y un moño.

-Espero que te guste-dije.

Castiel desenvolvió el regalo.

-Wow-gritó emocionado perdiendo todo el estilo- El... Es el primer Álbum de Winged Skull en acetato... ¿cómo...?¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Tengo contactos-dije.

Era cierto, mi madre había sido cantante y casualmente su última firma había sido con la compañía dónde estaba Winged Skull.

-Es asombroso-dijo.- Gracias.

Dejó el acetato, como si fuera el mas preciado tesoro que hubiese podido darle y luego me dio un beso de agradecimiento.

Me tomó de la cintura con delicadeza para luego estrecharme con fuerza. Succionó mis labios y los mordisqueó. Enredé mis dedos entre sus rojos cabellos, mientras me pegaba mas a él. Su lengua saboreó cada rincón de mi boca, como si no hubiera mas en el mundo.

No sabía hasta donde quería llegar Castiel. Y no sabía si yo estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

Metió sus manos bajo mi blusa acariciando mi espalda desnuda. Sus dedos llegaron hasta los broches de mi sostén y jugueteó con ellos.

No sabia que hacer, es decir tan sólo llevábamos un mes. Sin embargo, el sonido de mi móvil me sacó de ese predicamento.

-No-dijo Castiel aún besándome.- Se cansarán de llamar.

Luego mi móvil dejó de sonar.

-lo ves-dijo él divertido aún pegado de mis labios.

Sin embargo su móvil empezó a sonar. Intentó concentrarse en la tarea, pero el ruido le cortaba la inspiración.

-¿qué?-contestó por fin, muy molesto- Que inoportuna eres Rosalya.-dijo pasándome su móvil

-Hola Rosa-dije.

-Por supuesto te escapaste con Castiel.-dijo mi amiga- Ya lo sabía.

-Bueno si ya lo sabía,s entonces ¿por qué me buscas?-pregunté divertida.

-Me gusta fastidiar a Castiel, ya sabes-dijo con todo descaro. -Además, Lysandro quería decirle que tiene ensayo esta noche. Quiere estar preparado para mañana en la noche.

-¿Y por qué no ha llamado él?-pregunté.

-Me dijo que Castiel te tenía una sorpresa y no quería interrumpirlos, así que he hablado yo. -dijo Rosalya muy contenta.

-Bueno, ¿a qué hora lo quiere ahí?-inquirí.

-Dice que a la hora habitual.-dijo mi amiga.- Bueno, te dejo. No seas traviesa, Nettie.-rió y yo me sonrojé tanto como el cabello de Castiel, un tono mas rojo que el mío propio.

Corté la llamada y fui hacia la barra de la cocina, dónde Castiel había servido Coca-Cola en algunos vasos.

-Lysandro quiere que vayas esta noche a la hora habitual para un último ensayo.-dije tomando uno de los vasos.

Castiel estaba evidentemente molesto.

-No ha llamado él-dijo simplemente.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Lysandro si tiene eduación, no como Rosa-dije encogiéndome de hombros. Tomé un sorbo del refresco.

-Le habia dicho que quería pasar este día contigo-dijo Castiel, tenía el ceño fruncido pero un ligero sonrojo (encantador por cierto) le recorría las mejillas.

-Bueno, Castiel querido, pasaremos el día juntos-dije - tu ensayo es por la noche, no tiene porque robarnos parte del día. Además también tu habías dicho que debieron ensayar más.

-Es que...-dijo inseguro y con la voz muy baja- tenía la esperanza de que también quisieras pasar la noche conmigo.

Me quedé en blanco un momento. Ya sabía que para eso me llevaba ahí.

-yo...-dije sin saber muy bien que era lo que quería expresarle- yo...

Estaba tan sonrojada que no podía hablar. Aunque no sabía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decirme, Castiel.-dije por fin. - ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con que quieres que pase la noche contigo?

Necesitaba saber, de verdad, para tomar una decisión. De repente sentí un ligero sofoco, mientras lo veía venir hacia mí.

Tomó mi cintura de nuevo y se concentró en mi cuello. Mi punto débil y él lo sabía. Un gemido rompió el silencio al salir de entre mis labios.

Luego llevó su boca a la mía, dándome un beso sumamente sugestivo. Me dejó con ganas de mucho mas, besando ahora el otro lado de mi cuello haciéndome suspirar mientras respiraba cerca de mi oído.

-Tu lo sabes-dijo con voz ronca.

-dímelo tú-insistí. Mi voz sonaba suave y ronroneante.

Me estrechó aún mas y bajó sus manos a mis caderas.

-Lo sabes-dijo- Sabes que deseo pasar esta noche haciéndote el amor, una y otra vez-soltó por fin con una voz tan cargada de sensualidad, tan baja, que podría haberme derretido en ese momento.


	2. Rojo Fuego

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :)**

**Adevertencia: Contiene algo de lemmon**

Una enorme preocupación me abrumó. No podía pesar bien, porque Castiel seguía besándome sin descanso, acariciándome con presteza. Sentí una humedad caliente recorrerme en mi zona mas íntima. Un gemido salió cuando tomando mi cadera con fuerza dio una ligera embestida demostrándome que él estaba mas que dispuesto para empezar. Siguió provocándome un momento con sus besos y sus movimientos. De repente sentí la fuerte necesidad de llenar mis manos con su cuerpo, besar cada uno de sus rincones, sentirlo en mí.

-Castiel-dije en un gemido, gran error porque eso sólo lo alentó.- Espera... espera un poco...

Él se apartó. Me miró con el ceño fruncido. Yo intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿No quieres?-preguntó extrañado.

¿Querer? De ser por mí él estaría en el piso y yo sobre él.

-Claro que sí-dije demasiado animada, él sonrió de medio lado y volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos.-Espera.

-¿qué?-casi rugió él

-Soy virgen-dijo agachándo la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

Él se apartó. Lo sabía... lo había asustado.

-No me lo habías dicho-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, no voy anunciándolo por la calle-dije a la defensiva.

-haces bien-me dijo- ¿Te imaginas cuantos chicos estarían encantados de cambiar esa situación?

Me descolocó.

-¿Tú... tú eres de esos chicos?-pregunté con timidez con la mirada baja otra vez.

Él tomó mi barbilla con dos dedos para hacerme mirarlo.

-Tenía la esperanza-admitió.- La pregunta es ¿Tú quieres? Debes estar segura.

-sí-dije, mi voz sonó segura- Quiero que seas tú. Quiero que seas el primero.

-Él único, hermosa-dijo- él único.

Asentí fervientemente. No deseaba otra cosa.

-Bueno... entonces supongo que deberá esperar-dijo apartándose cómo si le costara todo su autocontrol

-¿Por... por qué?-pregunté asustada.

Él se rió de mí, y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Mereces algo especial-dijo - Algo que recordar.

¿Quién lo diría? Castiel el romántico

Sonreí.

-¿Pasarás esta noche aquí?-preguntó abrazándome.

-Sí-dije.

-Muy bien-dijo serio y se apartó. -¿quieres sacar al caniche a pasear? ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? Necesitará una placa.

Sonreí

-Mmm Snow-White-dije, el pelaje era blanco como la nieve y era una hembra.

-Que niña eres-se burló de mí- pero está bien. Vamos, también tiene una correa.

Mi querida Snow-White tenía una correa morada, mi color favorito. Pasamos toda la tarde con los canes en el parque. Quedamos en ir a cenar luego de su ensayo y dejamos a los perros en su departamento.

-¿Quieres venir al ensayo?-preguntó

-Claro, pero te alcanzaré en un momento-dije- Si voy a pasar la noche contigo me gustaría pasar por ropa limpia-añadí.

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa.- Toma las llaves, procura no perderlas-añadió severo.

-¿Perderlas yo?-pregunté poniendo las manos en la cintura.- ¿Quién fue quien perdió el mapa en la carrera de orientación?

él se sonrojó.

-O podría haberlo hecho a propósito para pasar un momento a solas contigo.-dijo

-claro-dije con ironía.

Fue por su guitarra y amplificador. Me dio un beso y dijo:

-Me adelanto entonces, no tardes mucho.-

-No lo haré.-dije. Bajamos juntos y el se dirigió al instituto. Yo saqué mi móvil.

-Rosa-dije cuando me contestó- Necesito urgentemente ir de compras de emergencia. Te veo en mi casa dentro de media hora.

Llegué a casa en cinco minutos, y me metí como loca a la ducha. Revisé que no hubiera nada raro en mi cuerpo y salí para arreglarme. Si esa iba a ser mi noche especial queria que fuera bien. Acababa de vestirme cuando Rosa tocó a la puerta.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó- Pensé que irías con Castiel al ensayo y lo cambias por ¿compras? No es propio de ti.

-Rosa... necesito comprar ... eh... ropa...interior-dije sonrojada a mas no poder.

Rosalya artículo sin sonido ¿Ropa Interior?

-Voy a... decidí que... voy a pasar la noche con Castiel, Rosa.-dije muy avergonzada.

-¿Pasar la noche con Castiel?-preguntó Rosalya- ¿Haciendo que?

Me esforcé en no rodar los ojos.

-Para jugar ajedrez, Rosa-dije, ella me miró desconcertada- ¿tú para que crees? Vamos no tengo mucho tiempo y eres la única que puede ayudarme.

Rosa se irguió orgullosa y fuimos a la zona de tiendas.

Desde luego que yo no quería ir a la tienda de Leigh, porque no quería que viera qué estaba comprando. De por si, no parecía hacerle mucha gracia mi relación con Castiel y si sabía que él y yo teníamos un trato mucho mas íntimo, su instinto de _hermano mayor de la amiga de mi novia _saldría a flote.

Fuimos a una tienda especializada en ropa interior en donde Rosalya compraba cuando quería sorprender a su novio, y si los diseños pasaban la prueba para Leigh que era un experto en moda y buen gusto, mucho mas con Castiel que estaba mas bien... perdido en ese tema.

Luego de que hicimos nuestras compras, fuimos a dejar mis cosas al departamento de Castiel y yo me puse lo que Rosalya tan amablemente había escogido para mi.

Rosa y yo nos despedimos fuera de Sweet Amoris y yo entré, muy nerviosa. El sonido procedente del sótano se apagó. Probablemente estaban tomando un descanso. Estaba Iris con ellos y Armin, cuando le dieron una batería de verdad, resultó que era bastante bueno.

-Nettie-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Nathaniel-dije.-Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Tuve papeleo que hacer, apenas he terminado-dijo- ¿vienes por Castiel?

-Si-dije-Me invitó.

-oh.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-¿por qué siempre apareces cuando Castiel no está?-pregunté. Eso llevaba comiéndome el cerebro desde que comencé mi relación.

-¿Prefieres que lo haga cuando él esté?-preguntó.- Nettie-dijo tomando mi mano con suavidad.- Es tan sólo que hubiera preferido ser mas rápido.

-¿más rápido?-pregunté como idiota.

-si-dijo él y sus ojos ámbar se entristecieron.-para conquistarte.

Se acercó a mí demasiado, tomó mis dos manos y me sentí horrorizada al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. No debía pasar, Castiel lo mataría.

-No... Nathaniel-dije y puse mis manos en su pecho- Por favor, eres un niño muy lindo pero...

Él se siguió acercando. Casi podía sentir su aliento. Intenté hacerme hacia atrás pero choqué con las taquillas.

-Por favor-dije desesperada- No hagas esto. Por favor.

Intenté escabullirme.

-Nettie por favor-dijo con voz muy suave- él no te conviene.

-¿ah y tu sí?-dije con amargura- Aún si tienes razón, lo lamento, lo he elegido a él.

-Déjala-dijo una voz suave y pausada.

Casi grité de alegría al encontrarme los ojos dispares de Lysandro. Castiel no se veía por ningún lado por fortuna.

-Tienes razón-dijo Nathaniel-Lo siento mucho, Annette. No pretendía asustarte, lo lamento.

Luego se fue.

En cuanto lo vi salir, me dejé caer en el suelo con alivio. Lysandro miraba la puerta por donde el delegado había salido con una mueca de molestia. Me ofreció la mano y me levantó.

-Muchas gracias-dije

-No ha sido nada.-dijo.- Supongo que en cierto modo lo entiendo, aunque no comparto su opinión.

-¿perdón?-pregunté. él me sonrió y contestó pacientemente.

-No importaba si hubiera sido mas rápido... Ni siquiera así hubiera cambiado nada. Yo fui mas rápido y tampoco era el indicado.

Bajé la mirada nerviosa.

Supe a lo que se refería.

Aún podía recordar el sabor fresco y dulce de los labios del albino. Su beso tan suave y elegante, sus manos en mi cintura tomándome delicadamente. A veces me hacía sentir mal el hecho de haber deseado mas besos de esos. Mis labios hormiguearon ante el recuerdo.

Miré a Lysandro que sonrió.

Supe que de no estar Castiel, él hubiera sido el indicado.

-Si que te has tardado-dijo Castiel. No sabía si le decía a Lysandro o a mi, aunque era evidente que el hecho de que llegáramos juntos no le había hecho mucha gracia.

-La topé por el camino-dijo Lysandro con su voz pausada y suave.- Desde luego no encontré mi botella de agua.

Todos se rieron. Lysandro sonrió tranquilamente.

Tocaron unas canciones más antes de decidir que estaban listos.

Fuimos a cenar a una cafetería cerca del instituto. Fue divertido, aunque pude notar que Castiel deseaba marcharse de ahí.

-Estoy cansada-dije a mi novio- ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

Iris y Armin se quejaron. Lysandro dijo que él también se marchaba. Les dije a Armin e Iris que se quedaran un poco mas y cuando salimos y Armin no veía, le guiñé un ojo a Iris, era por todos sabido que a ella le gusta el gemelo.

Nos despedimos de Lysandro saliendo de la cafetería y callado nos dirigimos al piso de Castiel.

Estaba oscuro, pero los canes hicieron un escándalo al vernos. Castiel los mandó callar y le obedecieron.

-Bueno-dijo Castiel abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio- Dormirás aquí.

Era un estancia mas o menos grande, decorada igual que el resto del departamento en matices de gris.

-¿estás bien segura de que lo quieres hacer?-preguntó muy serio

Yo asentí en silencio.

-bien-dijo.

Me atrajo hacia él despacio. Yo temblaba de nervios. Me abrazó y me cubrió el rostro de besos calmando mis temblores. Me besó los labios, primero fue un beso suave y tierno y luego fue algo más pasional, mucho mas.

Su lengua jugaba con mis labios, con toda mi boca. Apenas me dejó respirar. Su abrazo era férreo y de nuevo bajó sus manos de mi cintura a mi cadera. Nos besamos intensamente me quitó la chaqueta. Lo que agradecí porque sentía que la temperatura había subido varios grados. Se quitó su propia chaqueta. Pasé mis manos sobre la tela de su camiseta sintiendo cada uno de sus perfectos músculos esculpidos como en mármol. Se la quité para deleitar mi vista, y funcionó, era simplemente perfecto. Me echó sobre la cama y se puso sobre mi. Estuvo besándome todo el rato. Luego subió mi blusa un poco y besó mi vientre subiendo cada vez más, hasta que quedó al descubierto la hermosa pieza de seda y encaje rojo y negro, respectivamente.

-vaya, vaya-dijo él- quien diría que te pones estas armas mortales

Yo sonreí.

Yo estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Ahora concentró su atención en quitarme los pantaloncillos y dejó al descubierto la braga que hacía juego al sostén, que ahora yacía en el suelo junto al resto de mi ropa.

-¿Tu me quieres volver loco o qué?-dijo con tono cínico- ¿Cómo esperas que vea esto y me controle a la hora de tomarte?

Yo gemí en respuesta.

Castiel tocó mi intimidad sobre la seda de la fina pieza. Yo casi grité. Nunca había sentido nada así. Hizo a un lado la tela y me acarició la piel desnuda. Tiró de la braga y la sacó por fin, dejándome en total desnudez.

-No sabes cuantas veces te he imaginado así. Cuantas veces te deseé así, justo como estás ahora.-dijo, y su voz sonaba ahogada.

Mi novio todavía tenía los pantalones puestos, lo que se me hacía muy injusto.

-por favor-le pedí, . Era algo desesperado, pero me sentía morir por eso.

Quizá no me quería poner mas nerviosa o tampoco podía aguantar, así que se deshizo de la ropa que le sobraba y se colocó en mi estrecha y virgen entrada.

-Si quieres que pare dilo de inmediato-dijo en tono autoritario y yo asentí ansiosa de sentirlo.

Entró sólo un poco y muy despacio. Y sentí un impulso doloroso. Volvió a hacer mientras yo sentía un dolor como si me fracturar un poco por dentro. Una última embestida me hizo gritar y llorar de dolor. Con sus besos secó mis lágrimas. Pasados unos segundos no me sentí tan adolorida, sino que sentí un enorme bienestar al tenerlo así y fui yo quien movió las caderas robándole un gemido al pelirrojo. En efecto, cuando él se comenzó a mover ya no dolía tanto y estaba extrañamente mezclado con el placer que comenzaba a hacerse presente. El ritmo era cada vez mas rápido hasta volverse frenético, me puso en éxtasis y me hizo gritar bastante alto. Unos segundos después, fue mi amado pelirrojo quien gruñó.

Me besó y se recostó a mi lado. Me acurruqué junto a él y me abrazó.


	3. Un Secreto muy Molesto

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan en propiedad de Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :)

La noche entera pasó mas o menos de la misma manera. Cerca del amanecer, el cansancio por fin nos venció.

De repente un ruido me despertó, podía oír a lo lejos _Love, the Hardest Way _de _H.I.M_. Oí un quejido a mi lado y abrí los ojos. La habitación estaba bastante iluminada, las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz entraba intensamente.

Me moví y me sentí bastante dolorida de cada uno de mis músculos, pero no era un dolor molesto, sino mas bien satisfactorio.

A un lado una cortina de pelo rojo intenso se extendía sobre una blanca almohada. Estaba moviéndose molesto.

El ruido provenía de mi teléfono. Tenía pereza, pero me daba la impresión de que si no contestaba podía ocurrir algo mucho peor.

-Hola-dije con voz adormilada.

-¿Hola?-preguntó la indignada voz de Rosalya- ¿Cómo que hola? Hace una hora que estoy esperándote y nada de que apareces. Son las doce del día, Annette.

-¿Cómo?-pregunté- Claro que no son las...-quise decir, y miré el reloj que había en el buró de Castiel.- Lo siento tanto Rosa. No pensé que me dormiría tanto. Estaré contigo lo mas pronto posible. Espera en la tienda de Leigh, pero por favor no estés haciendo nada inapropiado para cuando yo llegue.

-Claro, aquí la única que hace cosas inapropiadas eres tu-me dijo con un tono divertido- Está bien, te espero pero no te tardes, o te vestirás como yo quiero.

Colgué decidida a apurarme, no es que Rosa tuviera mal gusto, al contrario. Sin embargo, todo lo que me hacía usar era poco práctico.

Hice amago de levantarme pero una fuerte mano me detuvo.

-¿a dónde te crees que vas?-preguntó con voz adormilada mi pelirrojo.

-He quedado con Rosa, hemos de ir de compras-dije- Duerme un poco más para que estés listo para la noche.

-¿A que hora volverás?-preguntó un poco mas despierto- Quizá necesite un poco mas de esto para estar inspirado.-añadió dando una sugestiva mirada a mi cuerpo.

Sonreí.

-Eres imposible, Castiel-me reí.

Media hora después estaba entrando a la tienda de Leigh. Docenas de hermosas prendas se replegaban a mi alrededor. Podía pasarme la vida entera ahí.

-Ejem-me aclaré la garganta para evitar que Rosa se tragara a Leigh.

Ellos se separaron, Rosa muy sonriente, Leigh sonrojado.

-hola-dije-espero no haber interrumpido.

-Bueno... a lo nuestro-dijo Rosa perdiéndose entre la ropa.

Leigh y yo la observamos mientras tomaba miles de prendas, o al menos así me parecía a mí.

-¿Irás esta noche?-le pregunté a Leigh

-Si, Lysandro me dijo que presentarán nuevas canciones, como preparación a su concierto del Instituto. -dijo - Por supuesto que tu si irás.

-Dudo que Castiel me perdonara si no-dije

Desde luego que la expresión de Leigh cambió. A él no le agradaba nada Castiel a pesar de que era el mejor amigo de su hermano. Y por alguna razón parecía molestarle el hecho de que yo y Castiel fuéramos novios.

-Lysandro dice que el ensayo de anoche estuvo muy bien-dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Oh si-dije yo agradecida de poder deshacerme de la tensión del momento. -Fue fenomenal, Armin e Iris se complementan muy bien con Castiel y Lysandro.

-Lysandro me dijo que esta entusiasmado por una de las nuevas canciones.-dijo Leigh

-¿ah sí?-pregunté interesada, normalmente las canciones que Lysandro disfrutaba mas, eran sencillamente magistrales.

-Sí... estoy ansioso por escucharla.-dijo el pelinegro.

-Annette-me gritó Rosa desde uno de los pasillos.

-Debo irme-dije.

Leigh sonrió de esa forma tan parecida a la de su hermano.

Salimos cargadas de bolsas de compras hacia casa de Rosalya, dado que el 80% de las cosas eran de ella.

Nos arreglamos para irnos al Black Night Club, donde nos encontraríamos con los chicos. Rosalya y Leigh se encargaron de hacer vestuario para ellos, por lo que teníamos que llegar antes de que iniciara el show. Leigh pasó por nosotras y nos dirigimos al Club.

Aún era temprano así que no había mucho movimiento. Sólo unos cuantos chicos por aquí y por allá. Pasamos hasta los vestuarios, donde mi querido novio tenía cara de mal humor. Lysandro tenía una expresión distraída, Armin estaba perdido en su PSP, e Iris lo miraba como si nadie mas estuviera ahí.

Castiel y Lysandro nos sonrieron en cuanto entramos.

-Vaya-dijo Castiel yendo a abrazarme-Creí que nunca ibas a llegar. Te ves muy guapa.

-Cortesía de Rosalya-dije dándole reconocimiento a mi diseñadora favorita- Y de la fabulosa ropa de Leigh, claro.

-Hicieron un gran trabajo-dijo Lysandro.- Te ves hermosa, Annette.

-Oh pues gracias, Lysandro-dije tratando de no sonrojarme.

-Bueno, ¿ y que hay con esa ropa que dijiste, Rosalya?-dijo Castiel, que de repente parecía enfadado.

-Oh si-dijo Rosa balanceando las bolsas.- Aquí están.

Rosalya los mandó a cambiarse.

Honestamente, los tres se veían guapísimos cuando salieron. E Iris se veía preciosa. Me costó mucho no arrastrar a Castiel al cambiador y comermelo ahí mismo. En fin, lo tendría el resto de la noche para mi sola.

-Bueno, dentro de nada saldrán al escenario así que es mejor que salgamos-dijo Leigh.

-Buena suerte chicos-dije y me acerqué para darle un beso a mi novio. Me dio un beso de lo mas posesivo, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta y nos separamos sumamente sonrojados.

-ya verás mas tarde-me susurró sugestivamente.

-eso espero.-le dije

Salimos a donde se encontraban las mesas y elegimos una mas o menos cerca del escenario. Unas mas atrás pude ver al trío de arpías: Amber, Li y Charlotte. Bueno, era en cierto modo evidente, Amber no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad de desnudar a Castiel con la mirada. Charlotte mas bien parecía estar ahí por tener algo que hacer. Li sin embargo, parecía haberme guardado cantidades inconcebibles de odio sin que yo supiera por qué. En otra mesa, estaba Peggy, cámara en mano. Eso si me extrañaba, no sabía que diablos hacía allí.

Estaba a punto de comentárselo a Rosalya, cuando todas las luces del bar se apagaron, pude escuchar el ridículo grito de Amber.

Las luces rojas, verdes y azules del escenario se encendieron y el hielo seco comenzó a expandirse por el aire del lugar. Los acordes de guitarra de mi querido novio resonaron por todo el lugar. Amber volvió a gritar, aunque ahora de emoción, también Peggy dio un grito. Armin se unió a Castiel y luego Iris. Por último, Lysandro salió al escenario con paso elegante. Era sencillamente sublime verlo ahí, y fue quien cosechó mas gritos, bueno también cabe destacar que tenía a Rosalya de su parte y ella era mas bien escandalosa.

Su voz de bajo/barítono conquistó rápidamente a todos. Pronto el bar se había convertido en un movido mar de hormonas, y supe que muchos chicos que habían llevado a sus novias terminarían odiando a Lysandro, dado que parecía ser muy popular.

-Gracias-dijo complacido con su público- Ahora quisiera presentarles una canción que compusimos hace muy poco. Se llama For The First Time.

Unos acordes suaves de guitarra y bajo sonaron un momento antes de que Armin se uniera a ellos. Pronto la bella voz de Lysandro se mimetizó con las notas.

_Cuando te vi por vez primera_

_supe que te quedarías en mí por siempre._

_tu pelo ondeando, tu ojos refulgiendo_

_tus labios donde quise estar_

_Cuando te vi por vez primera_

_di gracias a esa nada llamada Dios._

_Tus manos de diosa, tu cintura perfecta_

_tus labios donde quise estar._

_Y supe que debía ser yo_

_el elegido para tocar tus labios por primera vez_

_debía ser yo_

_el elegido para que soñaras por primera vez._

_Tiempo ha pasado ya_

_desde que esos pensamientos tuve_

_otros han tomado_

_lo que pensé que mío sería._

_Quien toma tu mano_

_quien besa tus labios_

_toma tu cintura_

_y tiene tus sueños._

_Supe que debía ser yo_

_el elegido para tomar tus labios por primera vez_

_debía ser yo_

_el elegido para que soñars por primera vez_

_Aún puedo recordar_

_el dulce néctar de tus labios_

_una tarde lluviosa_

_contra el crepúsculo._

_Así fue, fui yo_

_el elegido para probar tus labios por primera vez_

_Y sí fui yo._

_el elegido, con quien soñaste la primera vez._

La mano de Castiel tembló en la última nota que salió trémula y escabrosa, mientras yo notaba la mirada bicolor del albino sobre mi y daba gracias a la abrumadora oscuridad que no permitía a nadie ver mi sonrojo.

La multitud rugió y aplaudió eufórica. Escuché de nuevo los gritos de Amber y Peggy. Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo voltear, sino una aguda voz que gritaba:

-!Lysandro, te amo¡

No la distinguí bien, pero pude notar como Lysandro dirigía una sonrisa hacia la autora del grito, lo que no me hizo nada feliz.

Rosalya y Leigh por su parte parecían algo incómodos. Yo no sabía que decir o que hacer. Me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento.

**FLASHBACK**

_Era tarde y llovía a cántaros. Lysandro y yo nos habíamos quedado a buscar su libreta. Cuando la encontramos nos quedamos encerrados por la lluvia que azotaba los alrededores. De pronto, las luces se apagaron y un trueno rompió el relativo silencio. Me estremecí._

_-Lamento que hayas tenido que quedarte conmigo-dijo el chico victoriano con su voz tranquila._

_-No ha sido nada-dije- Lástima que la tormenta nos atrapó._

_Otro trueno resonó. Volví a estremecerme. _

_-¿Te asustan los truenos?-preguntó._

_¿Asustarme? Me aterraban._

_-Mis padres murieron en una tormenta eléctrica.-le dije. Era el único que lo sabía._

_-Lo siento-dijo._

_Un tercer trueno cayó bastante cerca de Sweet Amoris._

_-Ven aquí-me dijo atrayéndome hacia él._

_Me tomó en sus brazos mientra oía los truenos, me aferré a él como si fuera lo único real. El calor de su cuerpo me confortaba y ese aroma tan suave y masculino que manaba de él eran un buen remedio para la fobia a las tormentas eléctricas. _

_La lluvia cesó pero las nubes siguieron refulgiendo un momento mas. La oscuridad se había apoderado poco a poco de los pasillos del instituto y parecía que la luz no regresaría esa noche. _

_No quería soltar a Lysandro, pero me obligué a hacerlo. Sin embargo, él me sostuvo un momento mas._

_Apenas había suficiente luz para que le iluminara el rostro, lo que daba un efecto dramático. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad y me levantó la cara._

_Antes que supiera lo que iba a pasar, sentí sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Eran tan suaves que no podía creerlo. Su aliento era tan fresco y su sabor era indescriptiblemente delicioso. Sentí su lengua acariciar mis labios y a mi devolverle tan maravilloso beso con torpeza. Me estrechó fuerte y prolongó nuestro beso._

_La primera vez que era besada._

_Y aunque, siendo honestos, hubiera esperado que ese beso me lo diera el insufrible pelirrojo del que me había enamorado irremediablemente, fue el mejor primer beso que pude haber recibido, y lo me lo había dado Lysandro._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Nettie-me dijo Rosalya moviéndome el hombro devolviéndome al presente-vamos a ver a los chicos.

-ah claro-dije confundida, pude nota la inquisidora mirada de Leigh sobre mi.

Fuimos a los camerinos donde los chicos se refrescaban. Castiel parecía querer echarse una botella entera de agua helada en la cabeza. Lysandro estaba sentado tomando agua y Armin estaba secando su frente con una toalla. Iris parecía fascinada con él.

-Fue fabuloso, chicos-dije cuando entramos. Castiel me sonrió y abrió la botella de agua para tomar un poco.

-Lo ha sido, ¿verdad?-preguntó- Espero que el dueño del lugar nos contrate.

-Si... ha sido mejor que el Guitar Hero-dijo Armin- Bueno, casi tan bueno como el Guitar Hero.

Yo sonreí.

Algo sonó con música Clásica, todos nos observamos para ver de donde provenía el sonido.

-Hermano, es le tuyo-dijo Leigh a Lysandro que pareció desconcertado y rebuscó un momento hasta dar con su móvil.

-Disculpen, enseguida vuelvo.-dijo tras leer un mensaje.

Leigh y Rosalya se pusieron a hablar con Armin e Iris.

Yo me concentré en Castiel que se veía bastante sexy con la ropa que Rosa le había dado, mientras gotas de sudor le recorría el cuerpo.

-Eh... deja de mirarme así o tendré que llevarte corriendo al dormitorio.-dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa cínica.

-Llévame-le dije- Estas completa y altamente violable cariño.

-vaya, vaya-dijo con una sonrisa- apenas ayer eras mi virginal novia y hoy eres una completa pervertida.

Le di un suave pisotón.

Lysandro regresó pero su expresión era indescifrable. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente.

-Por cierto... -dije- ¿viste quien estaba echandote grititos y moviéndote las pestañas postizas?

-No lo sé-dijo Castiel- tengo tantas fans que me sería difícil saber a cual te refieres.

Le di un suave golpe en el estómago.

-La hueca de Amber-dije

-ah claro-dijo Castiel- Bueno, cariño no pudes culparla por que le guste lo bueno.

-También estaba Peggy. -dije

Por un momento se puso algo nervioso, pero luego se recuperó.

-Seguro que como somos todos del instituto nos dedicará una nota.-dijo.

Yo no estaba tan segura. Tendría material de sobra cuando fuera el concierto en el instituto. Sin embargo decidí no decir nada mas.

Nos fuimos a cenar poco después a un pequeño restaurant que al menos cumplí la espectativas de Leigh y era accesible al presupuesto de todos. Luego nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su casa, yo me quedaría con Castiel de nuevo. Fue una noche movidita sobre todo luego de que se volvió a poner el traje que Rosa confeccionó para él.

Sólo faltaban cinco días para que actuaran en el instituto, y parecía que los problemas no se acababan. El lunes Armin tropezó en las escaleras del sótano por ir mirando su PSP haciendose un esguince en la muñeca, Castiel ardió de pura furia e incluso Lysandro se notaba molesto.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué?-gritó Castiel en la enfermería.- Nunca te fijas por dónde vas, ¿y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

-Tranquilízate-le pidió Lysandro, enemigo acérrimo de los gritos.- Tenemos que conseguir otro baterista. Veré si alguno de mis contactos puede venir a tocar con nosotros, pero no cuenten con ello.-añadió sacando su móvil mientras salía de la enfermería.

-Ahora no podré jugar nada de MMORPG'S-lloriqueó Armin.

-Oh, tranquilo, te recuperarás pronto-le decía Iris acariciándole el cabello.

Saqué a Castiel de la enfermería antes de que matara a Armin.

-Bueno, creo que me pondré a buscar a alguien-dije.

-Tu siempre tienes que estar de entrometida ¿no?-preguntó Castiel de mal humor. -Supongo que eres nuestra única oportunidad, oh poderosa Nettie.

-¿Qué te digo?- me encogí de hombros- Este instituto no anda sin mi.

-Anda preciosa-me instó Castiel- pero no te tardes.

Sonreí y le di un beso.

Estuve todo el día buscando a quien pudiera ser el reemplazo de Armin.

-Tu y tu estúpido concierto-escuché la voz de esa maldita rubia.

-Amber, que gusto-me giré -Como siempre un placer verte. Pero si me disculpas debo encontrar a Castiel para nuestra sesión intensiva de besuqueo pasional.

No había nada mas satisfactorio que restregarle mi relación con Castiel en su cara de arpía.

Amber estaba roja de furia y sonreí con sorna.

-Tranquila Amber-dijo Li, poniendo una sonrisita de suficiencia- Ya sabes el tipo de fichas de las que gusta Castiel.

-Tienes razón, Li-dijo Amber resoplando- No es mas que una copia de la zo...

Ahora fui yo quien enrojeció de furia y me hubiera aventado hacia ambas, pero...

-¡Basta ya!-dijo la voz del delegado principal- Les agradecería que no hiciera una escena. No es forma de hablar en este instituto.

-Ella comenzó-dijo Amber haciendo un puchero.- No es mi culpa si es idéntica a De...

-He dicho que basta-dijo Nathaniel realmente enfadado yendo hacia su hermana- No te atrevas a compararla con esa. Largo, antes de que me arrepienta.

Amber y su séquito se fueron sumamente ofendidas. Nathaniel resoplaba de ira. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando iba a pelearse con Castiel. Suspiró.

-Lo siento tanto-dijo Nathaniel- Ya sabes como es.

-Lo sé, ya no me cae de extraño-dije- Pero , ¿qué sería de mi día sin el bullying de Amber? No estaría completo.

-Al menos le encuentras la gracia-dijo, parecía enfadado aún- Bueno, ¿qué tal llevan lo del concierto? Supe lo de Armin.

-Si, nos deja en una posición bastante tensa-dije resoplando- Lysandro me ha dicho que buscaría entre sus contactos.

-Espero que encuentren a alguien. -dijo Nathaniel.

-Hey-oí un grito a lo lejos- Al fin te encuentro-dijo Castiel llegando hacia mi. - Vamos al sótano. Lysandro tiene algo que decirnos.

-Te veo luego-dijo Nathaniel- yéndose.

Observamos al rubio marcharse.

-¿qué hacías con él?-preguntó mi pelirrojo con los brazos cruzandos y el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, estaba quitándome a un trío de arpías de encima -dije. No entendía porque era incapaz de verme junto a Nathaniel.

-¿Amber y secuaces?-preguntó un poco mas relajado.

-si... se pusieron un poco raros-dije tomando su mano mientras íbamos al sótano.

-¿raros cómo?-preguntó Castiel.-

-Bueno... Li dijo que... que yo era el tipo de ficha que te gustaba. Amber dijo que era una copia de esa zorra. Nathaniel dijo que no se atreviera a compararme con esa -le dije, me inquietaba un poco, mi ánimo no mejoró cuando vi a Castiel tensarse- ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?

-Nada que deba preocuparte-dijo, pero no parecía querer profundizar en el tema.

Llegamos al sótano. Lysandro estaba ahí con Iris y Rosalya. Parecía contrariado.

-Mis amigos me han dicho que no pueden ayudarme, todos se encuentran ocupados.-dijo el albino.

-¿y tú?-preguntó Castiel con su característica ternura- ¿Conseguiste algo o no?

-Que dulce eres, mi amor-le dije sarcástica, hice como que no vi la mirada incómoda de Lysandro.- Pero no... al parecer nadie toca la batería o algún baterista. Pregunté a todo el mundo, bueno, menos al trío maravilla.

Rosalya tuvo un ataque de risa.

-ja ja el trío maravilla jaja-las lágrimas le resbalaron.

-Basta, Rosa-dijo Lysandro cortante.

-jaja... sí... lo siento-dijo Rosa limpiándose las lágrimas y recuperándo el aliento-si...sigamos.

Lysandro la miró fríamente.

-¿y ahora qué?-preguntó Castiel de mal modo- No podremos hacerlo sin un baterista. y Alexy y Violeta se han encargado de que toda la ciudad se entere del concierto.

-Déjenme pensar- No cabía duda de que el genio ahí era Lysandro.- ¿segura que has preguntado a todos?

-Bueno... si... claro excepto a Nathaniel-dije.

-¿por qué a él no?-preguntó Lysandro extrañado.

-bueno... no parece ser del tipo que...-traté de decir.

-Deberíamos preguntarle-dijo Lysandro- Puede salvarnos la vida.

-Prefiero tocar sin baterista-dijo Castiel.

Oh oh. Se iba a poner feo todo eso.

-Tu dices, Castiel-dijo Lysandro con toda la calma del mundo. - O lo intentamos con Nathaniel o nos arriesgamos al ridículo.

Castiel pareció librar una lucha interior.

-Si no queda de otra-dijo Castiel recargándose en la pared.

-Bueno, supongo que voy a buscarlo.-dije- ¿vienes Lysandro?

Castiel me miró extrañado.

-Seamos honestos, si me acompañas tu-dije a Castiel- Lo mas probable es que terminen matándose Nathaniel y tú. En cambio Lysandro es mucho mas diplomático y sabe de que va.

-como sea-dijo Castiel enfurruñándose.

Lysandro y yo dejamos a Castiel, Iris y Rosa en el sótano.

-Bueno supongo que debemos buscar en la sala de delegados-dije

-Parece una buena idea-dijo Lysandro.

Me puse un poco nerviosa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala de delegados. Efectivamente Nathaniel estaba ahí en compañía de Melody.

-Hola, por favor no me digas que has tenido problemas con mi hermana de nuevo hoy-dijo preocupado.

-No-dije- Si los hubiera tenido, ya habrías sabido algo.

-En realidad veníamos a preguntarte algo- habló Lysandro.

Nathaniel lo miró extrañado.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlos?-preguntó desconcertado.

-¿Podrías ayudarnos tocando la batería en el concierto?-preguntó Lysandro sin mas.- Armin tiene una mano lastimada y ya no puede hacerlo, será sólo por esta vez.

Los ojos bicolor de Lysandro se enfocaron de tal manera en Nathaniel, que parecía que le decía algo de lo que Melody y yo nos estábamos perdiendo.

-Yo no lo sé-dijo Nathaniel, como si algo le preocupara demasiado de repente.- quizá no sea buena idea.

-Anda, eres nuestra única oportunidad-insistió Lysandro.

-Por favor-pedí. Lysandro sonrió.

-Está bien-aceptó el delegado. -Lo haré.

Melody hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

-Gracias-dijimos Lysandro y yo a la vez.

-Ven al ensayo mañana en la tarde.-dijo Lysandro- Así tendremos tiempo de darles a los demás la noticia.

-O sea que Castiel no los asesine-dijo Nathaniel.

-Mas o menos-aceptó Lysandro con tranquilidad.

-Ahí estaré-dijo Nathaniel y volvió a su papeleo con Melody luego de dirigirme su mejor sonrisa.

Salimos satisfechos del resultado.

-Bueno... ahora sé que quiere decir Rosa con lo de tu sonrisa falsa-dijo Lysandro, parecía divertido.

Yo sonreí.

-Exactamente esa-dijo Lysandro- Podrías pedirle a un ángel pecar y con esa sonrisa caería a tus pies.

Yo me sonrojé.

-Lo intentaré-dije.

-¿Tuviste problemas con ámber de nuevo?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo de siempre-dije- Es sólo que... Siento que todo el mundo sabe algo y yo me lo estoy perdiendo. Y tiene que ver con Castiel.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó.

Le conté lo que había pasado. Guardó silencio un momento.

-No creo que sea algo por lo que debas preocuparte-dijo Lysandro, pero al parecer lo que le había dicho no le había gustado nada.

-ya-dije- eso es lo que Castiel dijo. Al parecer a él tampoco le gusto nada eso. Y Nathaniel tampoco parece querer decirme nada.

-No te preocupes por eso-dijo Lysandro.- sólo... déjalo por la paz.

Guardé silencio.

Ya era tarde cuando salimos de Sweet Amoris, evidentemente el hecho de que Nathaniel fuera el baterista de la banda lo había hecho muy feliz, por lo que iba muy silencioso. De pronto se paró frente a un kiosko de revistas.

_Explota Stars from Nightmare _decía el titular de una revista de música. Castiel se quedó mirando como embobado un momento.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté. No sabía que Castiel era de revistas.

-Eh... no-dijo, pero arecía incómodo de repente. - Vamos, se hará de noche .

Me dejó en casa y me dio un beso que me supo algo inseguro. Parecía tener prisa por irse. Algo en mi estómago se depositó y era pesado. Cómo si me hubiera tragado una bomba a la que poco a poco se le iría acabando la mecha.


	4. Una Mala Sensación

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :)**

Al día siguiente, Castiel se presentó en casa. Parecía un poco menos raro que la noche anterior, pero aún tenía algo que me inquietaba. De repente, me sentía incómoda y creo que era mutuo. Ese día preferí entrar a clases, y de hecho él también cosa que me sorprendió.

Los chicos se quedaron a ensayar por la tarde, y a mi las tareas retrasadas me estaba agobiando así que me quedé con Rosalya en la biblioteca, sin embargo mi amiga me notaba extraña.

-¿Pasa algo, Nettie?-preguntó Rosa en voz baja.

-eh... no Rosa-dije, pero mi amiga me miró con insistencia. -El problema, Rosa es que no se si pasa algo o no. Castiel está raro... mas de lo usual. Y hay algo que me inquieta, pero ni Castiel, ni Nathaniel ni Lysandro quieren decirme de que se trata.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Rosa.

Le conté lo sucedido con Ámber.

-Ya veo-dijo Rosa y un brillo de entendimiento iluminó sus hermosos ojos.- No creo que sea nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

-¿por qué todos me dicen eso?-susurré enojada, luego me calmé, Rosa no tenía la culpa- Además... quizá eso sea pura paranoia, Rosa... pero ayer... Castiel se puso mas raro luego de ver una revista.

Ella hizo un gesto de desconcierto.

-Era una revista de música... habí a algo sobre una banda que tenía problemas. -dije- parecía muy interesado y...

-¿recuerdas cómo se llamaba la banda?-preguntó Rosa. No sabía que tenía de importante.

-Mmm... algo de pesadilla, creo-dije.

-Quizá sólo esté nervioso por el concierto.-dijo Rosa, pero no parecía creerlo.

Bueno, mi amiga sólo me había dejado mas preocupada. Salimos de la biblioteca, con el peso de un millón de deberes menos. Oímos gritos que provenían del sótano.

-Déjame-rugió Castiel- lo mataré.

Lysandro sostenía a Castiel de los brazos para impedir que se abalanzara sobre Nathaniel que estaba muy sonriente.

-¿qué pasa aquí?-dije aventándo mis cosas a un rincón.

-Este imbécil me aventó una maldita baqueta-gritó Castiel.

-Por favor, tranquilízate-dijo Lysandro. - Así nunca vamos a lograr sacar esto adelante. Ya se disculpó y dijo que fue un accidente.

-Por supuesto que fue un accidente-dijo el delegado con una gran sonrisa.

Accidente, si claro.

No podía decir que Castiel no se lo mereciera, siempre estaba buscando un pretexto para pelearse con Nathaniel. No entendía el motivo de su enemistad.

-Bueno, ya basta los dos-dije.- Lysandro tiene razón.

-Pues entonces dile que se comporte-gritó Castiel.

-Ah pero mira quien habla de mal comportamiento-dijo Nathaniel

-¡basta!-grité- Ambos deben comportarse bien.

-bien-dijo Lysandro- ¿puedo soltarte ya?

Castiel se soltó el agarre de Lysandro con un brusco movimiento.

-Bien, continuemos-dijo colocándose la guitarra de nuevo.

Lysandro suspiró.

Los ensayos fueron mas o menos así toda la semana. Rosalya estaba vuelta loca con los trajes que usarían los chicos. Dijo que no podían repetir vestuario. No sabía en cuanto iba salir el chistecito para los muchachos. Kim había tenido la idea de colocar un área de bebidas, para sacar un poco mas de dinero. El señor Farrés había colocado luces extra. Nathaniel había conseguido un pequeño templete, Leigh había aportado cortinas. Alexy y Violeta habían hecho los carteles, Melody llevaba relación de los asistentes. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Un día antes del concierto no había visto a Castiel así que luego de las clases fui directa al sótano. No había nadie, pero en el templete estaba la misma revista que Castiel y yo vimos hacía unos días. La tomé entre mis manos.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Castiel al llegar, luego miró a revista que tenía en las manos.

-¿es tuya?-pregunté.

-si, y ya sabes lo que opino de que toquen mis cosas.-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Se acercó y me la quitó.

-Eh, que es sólo una revista-dije molesta por su actitud.

-si, ya... -dijo aventando la revista a una esquina.- ¿y bien?

-¿y bien qué?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos ahora yo.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

-Ah... disculpa... no sabía que no podía venir a ver a mi novio, dado que no tengo un momento a solas con él desde hace días-dije.

-ah-dijo acercándose a mí- ¿así que venías a verme?-peguntó.

-Si, pero dado que quieres tu espacio mejor...

No pude terminar porque me tomó por la cintura y me besó. No fue uno de sus besos dulces, como los que me daba hacía un mes. Era mas bien pasional, y ya sabía de que iba la cosa cuando me besaba así.

-No, Castiel... nos van a descubrir.-dije sofocada.

-No nos descubren... anda-pidió

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Iris y Armin habían llegado.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-preguntó Armin- Vine a ver que tal lo hace mi sustituto.

-No se a quien quiero matar mas-dijo Castiel- A tu sustituto porque lo conozco o a ti por ponerme en esta posición.

-Rosalya ha dicho que nos dará los trajes mañana-dijo Iris- Me hace muchísima ilusión ver que han creado ella y el hermano de Lysandro.

-Supongo que será algo digno de recordar, cómo lo del concierto pasado.-dije.

-Con que tape mas que lo último que nos dio.-dijo Castiel. A mi no me importaba que no le tapara nada.

Al día siguiente todo el instituto estaba muy emocionado por el dichoso concierto. Todos habían aportado algo y estábamos muy orgullosos de como iban las cosas. Kim ya tenía la barra de bebidas justo afuera del sótano, de donde venían unos gritos, por supuesto que de Castiel.

-No voy a ponerme esto, tapa menos que el bañador de Amber-gritó el pelirrojo.

-bueno, ¿y tu como sabes lo del bañador de Amber?-pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué es esto? -dijo Lysandro horrorizado- ¿pasadores?

Hasta Nathaniel se mostró en desacuerdo.

-Se pondrán lo que yo es diga-dijo Rosa con su tono autoritario de voz.

-que no-gritaron los tres.

-creo que voy a regresar luego.-dije.

-Nettie-me llamó Nathaniel- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-claro-dije. Castiel nos miró con desconfianza. Salimos del sótano.

-Oye Nettie... ¿podrías asegurarte de que... mis padres... no se enteren que estoy aquí? A ellos no les gustaría, piensan que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Claro... Melody está de encargada de eso. Así que le diré. En cuanto entre el último de la lista se cerrarán las puertas del instituto. No te preocupes.

-Gracias, bonita-dij y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego regresó al sótano.

Sonrojada fui a buscar a Melody. Cuando me topé con una extraña, extraña persona.

-Hola-dije extrañada.

-Hola-me dijo la desconocida.

Era una chica rubia, bastante guapa, vestida a lo lolita gótica. Llevaba un sombrerito pequeño sujetado con pasadores a su intricado peinado.

-¿vienes a lo del concierto?-pregunté.

-Si... vengo a ver a Lysandro-dijo. De repente caí en la cuenta.

-¿Tu estuviste en el Black Night Club el sábado verdad?-pregunté. De ella era esa voz chillona que gritó que amaba a Lysandro.

-Sí-dijo - ¿Tu también?

-Si... Mi novio tocó ahí-dije y la muchacha me miró con desconfianza.- él y Lysandro tocan juntos.

-¿ah sí? ¿quién es tu novio?

-Castiel, el guitarrista-dije.- El pelirrojo.

-oh, ya veo-dijo.

-¿por qué no pasas?-pregunté. -quizá tengas que esperar un poco mas, creo que aun no estaban listos.

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo una castaña vestida de azul a la entrada-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Esa debe ser Melody-dije.- Bueno, empezará en unos minutos...

Pero ella ya no me escuchaba.

-Lysandro-gritó. Si los ojos se le hubiera hecho en forma de corazón no me hubiera extrañado nada.

-Nina-dijo Lysandro- ¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a escucharte cantar-dijo abrazándolo. Él parecía muy incómodo.

-Que bueno, pero ¿podrías soltarme?-preguntó y me echó una mirada de reojo.- Nettie... Rosa te busca, dice que tiene algo especial para ti.

-Oh claro-dije, sintiéndome molesta por la forma en que Nina asfixiaba a Lysandro- Antes debo ir a ver a Melody.

Dejé a Lysandro con su potencial acosadora y fui hacia Melody.

-Mel-la llamé- Debo pedirte un favor.

-si, ¿que pasa?-preguntó. De unos días hacia acá sentía que no le caía bien.

-Es sobre Nathaniel-dije y su expresión cambió por completo- Él no quiere que sus padres se enteren de que está haciendo esto. ¿podrías asegurarte de que no se enteren? Dijo que no les gustaría.

-oh si... no te preocupes-dijo Melody- No están en la lista así que dudo que vengan. En cuanto sea la hora de tolerancia cerraré las puertas.

-Gracias, Mel-dije- No tardes mucho. Rosa hizo trajes para los chicos, y supongo que te agradará

Ella se sonrojó.

Fui de nuevo al interior del instituto y me encontré con Rosa en el pasillo.

-Nettie que bueno que te encuentro-dijo con una bolsa de tintorería en la mano- Tengo algo para ti. Un regalo especial. Vamos al baño para que te cambies.

Me dio un hermoso vestido rojo de terciopelo y encajes. Tenía botas a juego. Desde luego que me hizo uno de esos peinados especiales especialidad de Rosa. Se veía precioso.

-luces hermosa... los chicos babearán por ti-dijo Rosa muy satisfecha- Castiel va a tener que ponerse muy listo para que nadie te robe.

Suspiré.

Cuando bajamos el ambiente ya estaba caldeado. Nos quedamos hasta atrás mientras los chicos entraban a escena. Rosa y Leigh se habían superado. Los chicos se veían guapísimos. Pero Castiel tenía razón, en el traje de baño de Ámber había mas tela que en su traje, y efectivamente lo que Lys traía en la cabeza eran pasadores. No obstante, se veían geniales. Nathaniel parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Nada quedaba del delegado empollón. Era como si hubiera tocado la batería toda la vida.

Fue maravilloso. Por fortuna Lysandro se abstuvo de cantar la canción que habían tocado el sábado pasado y que me ponía tan nerviosa.

Al final, decidí que les daría un poco de espacio para que se cambiaran y esas cosas. Vi que Peggy seguía sacando fotos como loca, porque estaba justo frente. No sabía si era impresión mía o el ochenta por ciento de esas fotos eran de Castiel.

Salí a tomar el fresco, puesto que en sótano con toda la gente hacía mucho calor. De repente oía como alguien se acercaba a mi.

-Hola, chica-dijo una mujer a mi espalda.

Volteé. Frente a mí estaba una chica guapísima. Sus pantalones tenían varios desgarrones y tenía una blusa que ofrecía a la vista un generoso escote que honestamente yo sería incapaz de llenar.

-Hola-dije.

-Discúlpame, ¿estudias aquí?-preguntó. Yo asentí- Excelente. ¿Has visto a Castiel?

-¿A Castiel?- genial, parecía yo boba. Pero, ¿por qué esa guapísima chica preguntaba por mi novio?

-Si... ¿lo conoces no?-dijo, creo que pensaba que yo era retrasada o algo así.

-claro... eh... creo que lo vi dirigirse al gimnasio, a los vestidores.-dije, evidentemente no era cierto.

-Gracias-dijo sonriéndome.

La vi marcharse y me fui casi corriendo al sótano. Tenía una horrible sensación en mi pecho. Llegué y lo vi, estaba solo.

-Hola-dije nerviosa.

-Hola-dijo y me miró extrañado- ¿qué te pasa?- me preguntó acercándose a mí.

Me eché a sus brazos y lo besé con premura.

-vaya... no sé que te ha pasado pero me gusta-sonrió cínicamente.

-Hay alguien buscándote-dije aún abrazada a él.

-¿buscándome?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-si... hay una chica... castaña... vestía muy raro-dije- preguntó por ti.

-quizá sea una de las chicas que vinieron al concierto-dijo- Tranquila... no tienes que ponerte celosa. Anda, vámonos.

Me tomó de la cintura y salimos de ahí. La chica ya no estaba en el patio. Por alguna extraña razón lo agradecí.


	5. La Senda

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece al juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :D**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene spoilers del capítulo 15 de Amour Sucré: Un salto en el tiempo, así que si juegas en Amour Sucré o alguna de sus múltiples versiones y no has llegado a ese capítulo y no quieres arruinar la sorpresa..., ya que si sí te quieres enterar disfruta la historia :D**

Ese fin de semana fuí a casa de mis abuelos junto con mi tía. Hacía mucho que no los veía y me la pasé muy bien. Aunque fue un fin de semana lleno de frases "eres igual a tu madre". Mi abuela se ponía un poco triste cada vez que me veía, porque le recordaba a su hija muerta. Les llevé a Snow- White, mi abuela adoraba los perros y ahí tendría mucho espacio. La iría a recoger en las vacaciones de Pascua

Llegamos tarde a nuestra casa en Amoris Ville, mandé un sms a Castiel para avisarle de mi llegada, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Al día siguiente llegué al instituto con la ilusión de verlo, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado. Extrañada le marqué al móvil que tampoco respondió. Empecé a desesperarme. De pronto, por los altavoces solicitaron la asistencia de los alumnos al aula B, quizá ahí estuviera Castiel.

Pero no, Castiel y Nathaniel estaba ausentes. La directora me felicitó por la idea del concierto que había sido todo un éxito. Pero no la escuchaba realmente. Cuando salimos, la idiota de Amber me empujó, pero por fortuna Armin estaba ahí para sostenerme con su mano sana.

-gracias... esa rubia idiota un día me las va a pagar-dije o mas bien mascullé.

-aunque por otro lado tu estás muy distraída-dijo Armin- ¿pasa algo?

-No encuentro a Castiel por ningún lado y no me contesta el móvil, estoy... nerviosa.

-quizá se quedó dormido.-dijo Armin.

-quizá... Oye, Armin, ¿has visto a alguna chica de pinta extraña?-pregunté.

-¿pinta extraña?- preguntó- No por ahora. Aunque aquí todos son extraños.

-Ella es mas extraña. -dije

Vi a Lysandro dirigirse al patio. Fui tras él.

-Lysandro...-dije

-Ah... Hola Nettie.-dijo distraído, mas de lo usual- disculpa pero ahora estoy ocupado. Castiel no me contesta el móvil.

-A mí tampoco, ¿crees que le haya sucedido algo?-dije preocupada.

-No lo creo, quizá sólo se quedó dormido o algo así-dijo, pero parecía que sólo quería tranquilizarme.

-Lysandro... ¿has visto a alguien, una chica de pinta extraña?

-No... discúlpame, tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo y se retiró.

Todo esto me olía cada vez mas a chamusquina. Este asunto me ponía nerviosa. Rosalya estaba en clase así que no podía hablar con ella. Caminé distraída hacia el interior del instituto. Choqué con alguien.

-Otra vez tu-dijo la bella castaña que había encontrado el viernes anterior.

-Ah... hola-dije nerviosa- ¿Encontraste a quien buscabas?

-No, supongo que no me queda mas que seguir buscando-dijo frunciendo el ceño. - Bueno, bonita, nos vemos después-añadió dirigiéndome una simpática sonrisa.

Vi alejarse a la castaña. No me di cuenta cuando Lysandro llegó a mi lado. No parecía nada contento.

-¿Te ha dicho algo malo?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿quién?¿ella?-pregunté- No. Ha sido simpática.

No parecía creerme.

-¿Está buscando a Castiel?- preguntó. Yo asentí- ¿le has dicho cuál es tu relación con Castiel?

-No... ¿debería?-pregunté extrañada.

Lysandro suspiró. De repente me pareció que se sentía muy cansado.

-No sé si debería decirte esto, pero...-dijo- La chica que acabas de saludar es... la ex novia de Castiel.

Me quedé en shock un momento. La ex novia de Castiel. Y buscaba a Castiel... y Castiel no me contestaba y...

-¿Por qué terminaron?-pregunté.

Lysandro volvió a suspirar.

-No lo se exactamente. Castiel y yo no nos llevábamos aún cuando ellos estaban juntos. Pero sé que... Castiel quedó realmente mal cuando eso pasó. No volvió a ser el mismo, Nettie.

-¿por qué crees que quiera ver a Castiel?-pregunté esperando que mi voz no me traicionara y le mostrara al albino el miedo que sentía.

-Con Debrah nunca se sabe. Ten cuidado, Annette-dijo Lysandro- Muchos tienen una excelente opinión de ella, pero a mi nunca me cayó muy bien. Creo que esconde algo. Debo hacer unas cosas. No te recomiendo que te involucres con ella.

Se fue dejándome incierta.

-Hola, Nettie, ¿estás bien?-me preguntó Iris, estaba junto con Melody.- te ves rara.

-¿eh?No me pasa nada-dije.- estaba pensando en la chica que anda por el instituto.

-Ah-dijo Iris y tanto ella como Melody lucieron preocupadas. Ya habían visto a Debrah, seguro.

-Oye... no te preocupes-dijo Melody- No... , Debrah no es mala, al contrario es una chica muy linda. Ella nunca haría nada malo.

-Está buscando a Castiel...-dije.

Iris y Melody se miraron.

-Si, pero puede ser que tan sólo quiera saludarlo. -dijo Iris.

-Hey... Nettie-oí la voz de Rosa a lo lejos. - Estaba buscándote. Si me permiten, me la robaré.

Iris y Melody asintieron. Parecían preocupadas por mí.

Fui con Rosa al patio.

-Ya la has visto, me supongo-dijo mi amiga. Yo sólo asentí.- ¿ha sido mala contigo?

-no, ha sido un encanto-dije, vencida.

-Lysandro dice que es una persona en la que mas vale no confiarse.

-eso dice.-dije.

-ay Nettie, no te deprimas. Si te quiere, Castiel no va a regresar con ella.-dijo Rosa.

-Eso espero... no me ha contestado ninguna de las llamadas, no ha venido... no nada, Rosa.

Rosa no dijo nada, tan sólo me dejó recargarme en su hombro.

-...esa maldita... ¿cómo se atreve a regresar? Como si no hubiera hecho suficiente ya...-iba murmurando Amber, para una vez, sola.

Me levanté del lado de Rosalya.

-¿estás hablando de Debrah, verdad?-pregunté.

Ella me miró como si apenas se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-si-dijo llanamente- Esa zorra ha llegado de nuevo, pero esta vez me las va a pagar, Annette, lo juro. Esa idiota no se va ir de rositas como siempre. Puede que todos piensen que es un encanto... pero sólo es una desgraciada. Nunca le perdonaré lo que le hizo a mi hermano-dijo y se fue murmurando maldiciones.

Mire a Rosa, desconcertada. Ella negó para hacerme saber que no tenía ni idea de lo que Amber decía.

-¿qué tiene que ver Nathaniel?-pregunté.

-no lo sé.-dijo Rosa-pregúntaselo a él, aunque creo que no vino tampoco.

-Debo saber que pasa.-dije y me levanté decidida a averiguar que diablos pasaba.

Pregunté a todos lo que pasaba, pero nadie me dio una respuesta convincente. Todos parecían creer que efectivamente Debrah era un encanto.

Entré a un aula al final, estaba cansada y sentía una gran presión en mi pecho. Tenía muchas ganas de dormir.

-Hola-dijo una voz que no estaba segura de querer oír.

-Debrah-dije.

-Nettie-me sonrió la castaña.- Me han dicho que estás preguntando mucho por mi. No me extraña... ya me han dicho que eres... la novia de Castiel.

-Sí, así es-dije

-Bueno..-dijo ella- anoche que hablé con él no lo mencionó. Me lo han dicho tus compañeros. Parece que te tienen mucho aprecio. Dijeron que si otra fuera la situación, quizá hasta podíamos ser amigas.

-lo dudo-dije.- Aunque también parece que te aprecian mucho.

Ella sonrió.

-me lo he ganado. sin embargo parece que tu no me aprecias nada.

-¿debería?-contesté- no te conozco y eres la ex de mi novio. Además no confío en ti.

Ella se rió. A pesar de lo cálido de su risa, me dieron escalofríos.

-No eres tan tonta como pareces, Annette.-dijo mirándome seria. -tanta franqueza de tu parte, me remite a pagarte con la misma moneda.

La miré expectante.

-_Sabes... _-empezó a decir-_mi sueño de siempre fue ser cantante, de verdad, es algo que siempre he anhelado. Siempre supe que haría lo que fuera para cumplirlo. Cuando ingresé a Sweet Amoris, conocí a Castiel. Era un chico bastante social, hacía amigos con facilidad y era divertido. Además tocaba la guitarra y un día esperaba llegar lejos. Algunos días, él se ponía a tocar la guitarra y yo a cantar, tengo bastante talento para ello. Un día, en el parque, mientras jugábamos a ser artistas, se nos acerco alguien, dándonos una tarjeta de presentación. Era un representante muy famoso, pero hacía mucho que no lograba una banda con éxito. Dijo que teníamos mucho talento y que quizá podría hacer algo por nosotros. Nos prometió una audición en una casa disquera. Yo estaba en las nubes, y Castiel y yo ensayamos mas que nunca. Sin embargo, yo quería llegar a la cima sola. No creía necesitar a Castiel._

_El día anterior a nuestra prometedora audición, el manager nos habló , yo estaba sola en esta misma aula. No estaba dispuesta a compartir mi éxito con nadie, ni siquiera con mi gatito. Le dije a mi manager que Castiel tenía delirios de grandeza y que no se esforzaba ni ensayaba para la audición. Desafortunadamente, alguien me oyó; ese maldito delegado empollón salió dispuesto a decirle todo a Castiel, pero ¿cómo podía yo permitir que le rompieran así el corazón a mi gatito? Fui tras Nathaniel, y no lo encontraba, Castiel notó que yo estaba muy rara, pero no le di explicaciones. Encontré a Nathaniel en la sala de delegados. Me insultó un poco, pero yo sé como sacar partido, le ofrecí algo que casi ningún hombre era capaz de rechazar, había descubierto con Castiel que era un arma muy poderosa. Me incliné hacia el delegaducho, y puse sus manos en mi cintura... Castiel entró en ese momento. _

_Pensé que todo mi plan se vendría abajo, pero antes de que Nathaniel pudiera explicarle nada, Castiel se le tiró encima, ya sabes como es mi gatito. - _sonrió ella-_Le gusta llegar a conclusiones apresuradas. Lysandro, Kim, Amber e Iris tuvieron que separarlos, fueron atraídos por el ruido. Cuando Castiel y yo nos quedamos solos, me dijo que el manager le había dado el plantón. Perfecto. Le dije que no podiamos seguir con nuestra relación pues sería muy complicado, y ahi mismo terminé con él. Todo me había salido como yo quería: tenia mi audición, Castiel nunca supo que yo había instigado al manager a que lo despidiera y Nathaniel tenía la reputación destrozada. _

Terminó su relato con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿que ganas con decirme todo esto, Debrah?-pregunté.

Ella se puso seria de repente.

-Deja de meterte donde no te llaman, pequeña idiota, o terminarás como el estúpido de Nathaniel. Todos creen en mi y si tratas de decirle algo a alguien, sólo quedarás como una chiquilla celosa. NO juegues conmigo, Nettie, porque no vas a poder. -dijo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y luego me dirigió otra de sus escalofriantes sonrisas.

-Es mi gatito, Nettie, recuérdalo, mio, no tuyo.-dijo para luego salir.

Me quedé congelada en mi lugar un momento. No podía procesar todo lo que me había dicho. Era una maldita esa tal Debrah, y tenía cegado a casi todo el instituto. ¿y que podía hacer yo? ¿Castiel me creería? Lo dudaba, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Cuando me decidí a irme directa a casa de Castiel, Lysandro entró al aula.

-Nettie, estás aquí-dijo- te ves agobiada.

-Y tu- le dije, también tenia mal aspecto-

-acabo de colgar con Castiel.-dijo

-¿qué te ha dicho?-pregunté desesperada.

-ha hablado con Debrah-dijo Lysandro, como quien te dice que alguien se murió.-Dice que necesita pensar algunas cosas. No me quiso decir mas.

-Debo hablar con él-dije y me levanté

-Quizá no sea le mejor momento Nettie-dijo Lysandro preocupado.

-debo hacerlo, Lysandro. No tiene idea la clase de alacrán que se ha echado encima.

-¿qué?

-te lo diré todo luego, pero ahora debo verlo.

Corrí todo cuanto pude hasta la casa de Castiel. Subí desesperada por el ascensor y toqué a su puerta. Esperé unos momentos y volví a tocar.

Me abrió unos momentos después. Iba con ropa de dormir, pero al parecer no había podido conciliar el sueño. Su expresión me decía que yo era la última persona a la que quería ver.

-No has ido al instituto-dije.

-no he querido-contestó, ni siquiera me invitó a pasar.

-No has contestado mis llamadas-insistí.

No me dijo nada, pero bajó la mirada.

-Pero a Debrah si que le has contestado-dije, mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir.

Castiel me miró desconcertado.

-Hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar un poco, de ti-dije.

Él suspiró. Parecía que hablar le ocasionaba muchísimo esfuerzo.

-Annette... -dijo en voz muy baja- no tengo ni puta idea de como decirte esto.

Sentí todo ese maldito peso en mi estómago inundar y congelar todo mi cuerpo. El preludio de la tragedia.

-Están pasando demasiadas cosas. -dijo casi agobiado- demasiadas, quizá lo mejor es que...

No escuché sus palabras pero entedí perfectamente lo que dijo

-lo mejor es que lo dejemos. No deberíamos salir, al menos debemos darnos un tiempo.

Mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, y un hueco enorme se abrió en mi pecho. Me quedé tonta un momento. Oía su voz muy lejana hablándome.

-¿Annette?

-Sí-dije- Sí, está bien.

-¿está bien?-me preguntó sorprendido de que esa fuera mi reacción.

-sí, claro-dije-Entonces, me voy... Ya no deberías faltar al instituto. Adiós.

Y me alejé ignorando su voz llamándome. Subí al ascensor y bajé. Salí a la calle y ni siquiera sentí el frío. Fui caminando a casa, sin ser realmente consciente de nada. No pensaba en nada. Ni siquiera en que Castiel acababa de romper conmigo. Llegué a mi casa y subí a mi habitación, tomé mi mp3 y puse mi canción favorita, poniéndome los audífonos y escuchando a todo volumen.

_*No hay regreso_

_en este interminable camino mío_

_sinuoso y negro_

_que se despliega ante mis ojos._

_el infierno y el regreso_

_que me guía una vez más,_

_es todo cuanto tengo_

_tropiezo dentro y fuera de la gracia_

Me quedé mirando al techo, recostada en mi cama, no hice caso al insistente sonido de celular, que sonaba con aquella melodía que había escogido sólo para él. Murmuraba la canción disfrutando de la hermosa voz de bajo barítono del cantante que tanto me recordaba a Lysandro.

_Camino entre los jardínes_

_de luz mortecina_

_y cruzo ríos_

_tan oscuros y profundos como la noche_

_buscando una razón_

_de porqué el tiempo nos mató._

La lluvia empezaba a repiquetear por las ventanas. Esperaba que no hubiera rayos, porque estaba yo sola y no podía pedirle a nadie que viniera estar conmigo. Las notas me llenaban totalmente la cabeza. Vi que me había llegado un mensaje. Lo borré sin ver de que se trataba. Sino eran Rosa o Lys no me importaba. Mañana tendría que buscarlos.

_Con cada paso que doy_

_me reconozco mucho menos_

_y a cada juramento que rompí en mi camino hacia tu corazón._

_Incontables veces he rezado_

_pero dios se ha reido en mi cara_

_y este camino sigue_

_llevándome__ a los brazos de la soledad._

Sentí de nuevo a mi teléfono, sonaba insistentemente. No era ni mi tía, ni Rosa ni Lys, así que lo apagué y lo aventé por ahí. Que necedad de estarme interrumpiendo y no dejarme disfrutar de la música que tanto bien me hacía. Me recosté de nuevo y me tapé con una manta porque empecé a sentir frío.

_Veo entre la oscuridad_

_El camino de regreso a casa_

_El viaje parece interminable_

_pero lo soportaré_

_las sombras se levantan_

_y caen_

_Y la noche se ahoga en el amanecer._

La noche pintaba para ser fría, antes de dormir debía ir a echar los cerrojos, me había olvidado.

_tras sus lagrimas ellos sonrien_

_y los ángeles se afligen con una envidiosa canción_

_cuando miro en sus extraños ojos_

_sé donde pertenezco._

Debía ir ya a cerrar, debía dormir, mañana era día de instituto. Había terminado mis deberes para el día siguiente. No recordaba cual era mi primera clase.

_Las sombras se levantan y caen_

_Y la noche se ahoga en el amanecer...*_

No supe mas, me quedé dormida...

_*La canción es **The Path**, de la banda finlandesa de Love Metal, **H.I.M. **Muy buena, la recomiendo :)_

_También quiero agradecer a **Wind Love, Akasuna no Arika **y a** Dulce-chan, **por sis reviews, me animan mucho con ellos :) ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo_


	6. Tormenta Eléctrica

**Disclaimer: Bueno pues lo de siempre :) si pueden reconocer algo, es propiedad del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :)**

**Advertencia: Al igual que el capítulo anterior, este contiene spoilers del episodio 16 del juego ;) así que lo dejo a su criterio.**

Desperté apenas a tiempo para llegar temprano al colegio. Me sentía un poco bloqueada. Oí cómo tocaban insistentemente el timbre.

-Ya voy-dije fastidiada.

Abrí encontrándome con los ojos dispares de Lysandro.

-Buen día, Nettie, ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó

Por su tono de voz, parecía que estaba preparado para encontrarse con mi cadáver.

-Bien, muchas gracias, Lysandro-le dije.-¿tu cómo estás?

-Eh... bien-dijo un poco desconcertado.-¿te apetece ir al instituto hoy? Veo que ya estás lista.

-Claro, ¿por qué no habría de ir?-pregunté.

Lysandro me tomó por los hombros y me hizo mirarlo fijamente. No sé que esperaba, francamente; no estaba ojerosa, había dormido muy bien. Y definitivamente no había llorado.

-Castiel me llamó hoy por la mañana-dijo Lysandro-me dijo que lo habían dejado.

-así es-dije, no sabía a donde quería llegar mi amigo.-lo hemos dejado.

-dijo que intento llamarte anoche muchas veces pero que no contestaste y que apagaste el teléfono poco después.

-Estaba con los audífonos puestos-dije- Ya sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando escucho algo que me gusta-expliqué, aunque a mí me resultaba obvio.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Lysandro.

-si, ¿nos vamos?-

Lys suspiro y me ofreció su brazo.

No hablamos nada por el camino. Al entrar al instituto nos encontramos con una preocupada Rosalya.

-hola-dije

-H...Hola-dijo ella insegura, miraba a todas partes, me di cuenta de que varios me miraban.

-¿pasa algo Rosa?-preguntó Lys a la novia de su hermano.

Ella lanzó un suspiro.

-Corre un rumor sobre Nettie-dijo-Dicen que te oyeron discutir con Debrah, y que ella salió llorando del aula B, dice que le dijiste cosas horribles que la lastimaron. Va por ahí haciéndose la víctima con quien quiera escucharla.

-yo no hice eso-dije

-yo lo sé-dijeron Rosa y Lysandro al mismo tiempo.

-Yo también lo sé-dijo Armin llegando hasta nosotros.

Los miré agradecida. Ellos si que eran buenos amigos.

-Yo también te creo.

Un chico alto, bastante guapo con pantalones militares se acercó a nosotros. El cambio que Ken... digo, Kentin había tenido era... inconcebible.

-Gracias, Kentin-dije

-Te conozco, sé que serías incapaz de hacer eso-sonrió.

-Castiel y yo lo hemos dejado-dije.

Todos menos Lysandro, se miraron incómodos.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Lys

Armin y Kentin miraron a Rosa. Ella hizo un gesto de fastidio hacia ellos y puso cara de enfurruñada.

-Castiel viene un poco diferente hoy-dijo- No es el Castiel de siempre. No sabría como describirlo.

-Honestamente, y como hermano de un adicto a la moda, pienso que se veía mejor antes.-dijo Armin.

La campana sonó.

-Debo ir a clase-dije

Esa clase me tocaba con Rosa en el aula A, ambas caminamos en silencio. No fue sino hasta que entramos que recordé que también la compartía con Castiel.

Sólo había una persona en el aula. Una persona que conocía bien, o al menos que creía conocer. Aunque efectivamente no era el mismo de siempre. Había cambiado su ropa, por aquella que un día Rosa me había mostrado en una vieja fotografía, que como de costumbre, el muchacho no sabía que le habían sacado.

-Al parecer el profesor dijo ayer que no daría clase hoy-dijo Castiel sentado en el escritorio.

-Es bueno saberlo-dijo Rosa,luego me jaló del brazo para acompañarla ala salida. Me disponía a salir con ella cuando:

-Rosalya, ¿puedes dejarme a solas con Annette un momento?-preguntó Castiel.

Rosalya me miró. Suspiré y asentí.

-En un momento salgo, Rosa-dije- Esto no tardará nada.

Rosalya salió en silencio. Miré a Castiel con gesto de aburrimiento.

-No contestaste mis llamadas ni mis mensajes-dijo- estaba preocupado.

-Lo lamento... estaba con los cascos puestos, y no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando escucho mi música. -dije- ¿debías decirme algo importante?

Castiel me observó un momento.

-quería saber si habías llegado bien a casa. ¿estaba tu tía?-preguntó.

-Ah, pues si, llegué bien, gracias. No, mi tía está de viaje de nuevo-dije-Bueno, no quiero que Rosa espere mas. Nos vemos.

-Annette...-

-Castiel, no tengo ganas de prolongar esta charla mucho mas.-dije.

-He oído lo que dicen de ti, y no es bueno. ¿Es verdad que hiciste llorar a Debrah?

-Puedes creer lo que te plazca, Castiel-dije sin mudar mi expresión. -Por lo que veo-añadí mirando su indumentaria- ya has escogido que creer. Me parece que me gusta mas com venías antes. Esto no te va mucho.

Salí sabiendo que no tenía nada que contarle a Rosa, que seguramente había espiado. Estuvimos hablando de la nueva colección que lanzaría Leigh para el tiempo de lluvias, y de otras cosas mas vanales.

Notaba como todos me miraban de reojo reprobatoriamente. Pero no me importaba. Las demás clases si las tuve, y desafortunadamente la última de ellas no era con ninguno de mis amigos. Cuando salí del aula vi al trío de arpías subir a la segunda planta hablando de no sé que cosa. Me dio tanta curiosidad (la primera emoción auténtica que sentí aquel día) que las seguí.

Llevaban un cubo lleno del agua de los servicios.

-Amber, ¿qué rayos...?-quise detenerla, pero no pude. Agua y cubo fueron a parar encima de Debrah que estaba en el patio, las brujas se escabulleron y quise huir pero...

-¿Señorita Jhonson?-gritó la directora desde el patio.

Joder, lo que me faltaba.

Por supuesto, me gané una buena reprimenda porque según ella yo había saboteado a Debrah, quien estaba que echaba chispas. La directora dijo que le enviaría una carta a mi tía y yo me había ganado unos días de castigo.

Aguanté todo en silencio. Sabía que si abría la boca, podría terminar hasta expulsada. Cuando me dejaron en paz quise buscar a Rosa o Lys, antes de que mis emociones se salieran de control. Había pasado demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-dijo una voz furiosa a mi espalda.-¿No te das cuenta de que pudiste hacerle daño de verdad?

Tratando de sacar lo que me restaba de aplomo me giré hacia Castiel. Lo miré fríamente.

-Eres sólo una boba niña tonta e infantil-dijo enfurecido.- No te paras a pensar... No puedo creerlo de ti.

-Pues yo no lo hice-dije- si quieres creerme o no ese es tu maldito problema. No intentaré convencerte de nada, no te debo nada.

-¡Hice bien en terminar contigo!-dijo indignado.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes toda la razón, ¡a mí también me alegra!. Así eres totalmente libre de largarte con esa tal Debrah, que sólo necesito venir y que la vieras... que la escucharas para que se te olvidara todo al respecto de mí. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Lárgate con ella!. Anda, ¿qué esperas? Vete, estas ansioso ¿no?, hasta cambiaste para ser como eras cuando ella estaba contigo... cuando ella jugó contigo. Ándate, vete con esa... al final va a terminar como la primera vez... te va a botar cuando ya no le sirvas.

-Eres una mocosa insufrible...-dijo totalmente cegado por la ira.-¡Todo esto solo porque estás celosa de ella!

No supe cuando mi mano se elevó y se estampó en su mejilla.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le dije- Ojalá que te aproveche-le grité ya con la voz quebrada y sin poder resistir las lágrimas.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta chocar con alguien.

-Nettie- dijo Lysandro sosteniéndome para que no cayera por el impacto- ¿Qué sucede?

No pude contestar. Me refugié en sus brazos totalmente dolida, dejando correr el llanto al por mayor. Me aferré a él como aquella tarde en que me abrazó para que no sintiera miedo de la tormenta. Me sostuvo de esa forma que sólo él podía. Como si fuera capaz de protegerme de todos los males del mundo, si yo lo necesitaba. Lloré todo lo que me dolía. Me acunó y me sentí pequeña. Me besó el pelo y cuando estuve un poco mas calmada, me levantó el rostro y secó mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, mientras con la otra se aferraba aún a mí.

Se separó de mí, como si le costara horrores.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Le conté todo, abrazándome de nuevo a él. Sino lo hacía, sentía que me iba a romper. Escuchó paciente. Pude sentir sus músculos tensarse al escuchar la parte de la discusión con Castiel. Por una vez parecía que si infinita calma iba a romperse.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa-dijo- ahí estarás mas tranquila.

Lo único que yo quería era agarrar el primer autobús y salir de Amoris Ville para siempre, y no recordar que había conocido a Castiel.

No me di cuenta de cómo llegamos a casa. Ni de cómo subimos hasta mi habitación. Sólo supe de mí cuando me recostó en mi cama, y se quedó sentado a mi lado. Estaba dormitando mientras lo veía a mi lado; me sentía con sueño.

A lo lejos, oí el sonido de una pieza clásica, y sentí cómo Lysandro se levantaba de la cama. Le tomé bruscamente del brazo.

-Debo atender esto-me dijo con voz suave.

-No te vayas-murmuré

-Enseguida regreso-dijo.

Le dejé ir, y salió al pasillo. Al principio, sólo susurraba, pensé, en deferencia a que yo estaba tratando de dormir. Sin embargo, unos momentos después alzó la voz en un tono airado que no era propio de él.

-Primero que nada debes tranquilizarte-dijo Lysandro- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué la dejara sola? Me necesita... Te pido que no me adjudiques cosas que no he hecho... Por supuesto que no... esto es sólo tu culpa, tu fuiste quien la lastimó, así que no vengas a echarme en cara cosas que no son ciertas... Es mi amiga...Por favor, no me vengas con eso, actuar cómo novio celoso y posesivo...Si tanto te molesta la situación ven tu y remedialo, yo no pienso hacerte ningún favor...Te recuerdo que tú Si sabías lo que yo sentía por ella. Y aún así yo jamás me he interpuesto entre ustedes, así que no me pidas que cuando ella está mas necesitada de afecto y compañía la abandone, porque no lo haré... Haz como te plazca.

Volvió a la habitación con expresión contrariada.

-¿Te he despertado?-me preguntó sentándose de nuevo a mi lado y haciendo a un lado los mechones de mi cabello que caían sobre mis ojos.

-No...-susurré, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de sus dedos entre mi pelo.

-Duerme un poco, bonita-me dijo- Te hará bien.

-No te vayas-le pedí.

-No me iré.-dijo

Entonces sí, me quedé dormida.

Debí dormir bastante, porque cuando desperté ya estaba oscurenciendo. Lysandro leía un libro mío sentado en un sillón que había en mi habitación. Me quedé observándolo un momento.

-Ah... ¿ya has despertado?-me preguntó con voz suave- ¿cómo te sientes?

-Mejor-dije incorporándome en la cama-Muchas gracias por no irte.

-No ha sido nada-dijo sonriendo- ¿te apetece comer algo? Espero que no te disguste que haya hecho algo de comida para ti.

Sonreí.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.-dije

Bajamos a la cocina, donde cenamos juntos, hablando de todo y de nada. De pronto, un trueno resonó en la ciudad. Inconscientemente me estremecí. La luz parpadeó y se fue. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

-La época de tormentas es bastante molesta a veces-dijo Lysandro.

Yo no dije nada. Otro trueno sonó. Esta vez, literalmente temblé. Era una tormenta en toda forma, ni siquiera llovía, sólo el cielo soltaba descargas eléctricas sobre la ciudad. Odiaba las noches como esas. Incesantemente caían uno tras otro, y me llevé las manos a los oídos para taparlos y no escuchar nada.

No era mi mejor día, definitivamente.

-Hey...hey...-dijo Lysandro yendo hacia mí- Tranquila, no pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Me abrazó. Escondí el rostro en su pecho.

-Supongo que tienes velas en algún lado-dijo.

-Tengo una lámpara a baterías en mi habitación-dije.

-Muy bien, vamos-dijo y nos dirigimos a mi habitación de nuevo. Busqué a la luz del móvil de Lys la lámpara que tenía para emergencias.

Mi habitación se iluminó a la tenue luz de la lámpara, me sentí un poco mas tranquila.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-preguntó.

Yo asentí.

El sonrió, y miró por la ventana con un leve gesto de fastidio. La tormenta no había cesado. Y parecía que no tenía intención de hacerlo.

-No puedes irte así-dije

-Tienes razón-dijo.

Nuevos truenos resonaron, uno haciéndome gritar. Lys me abrazó de nuevo. Nos quedamos así un buen rato. Pude sentir como reprimía un bostezo.

-Duerme un poco-dije- Me has cuidado todo el día, ahora te toca a ti descansar.

-No estoy cansado-dijo con la voz cargada de sueño.

Sonreí y me separé de él.

-Recuéstate-dije

Luego de mucho discutir, Lysandro por fin se dejó convencer. Se recostó y al parecer se estaba muriendo de sueño porque apenas tocó la almohada se quedó dormido. Me quedé mirándolo durante un momento.

Era sencillamente fascinante, Lysandro siempre tan calmado y sereno, un perfecto caballero sacado de una novela romántica de Austen. Sus modales impecables y su elegancia natural. Había sido muy bueno conmigo, y siempre que lo necesitaba estaba para mí. Gracias a él había tenido el primer beso mas hermoso del mundo, justo en una noche cómo esa.

¿Por qué no mejor me había enamorado de él? Era simplemente perfecto y lo que toda chica desearía. Pero no, al parecer me gustaba el masoquismo.

Me incliné y besé la mejilla de Lysandro. Luego fui por una manta y la puse encima de él. Otro trueno sonó y me recosté junto al albino, tranquila por el calor de su cuerpo.

Me quedé profundamente dormida después de eso. La tormenta se convirtió en un susurro lejano.


	7. El Descubrimiento de Rosa

**Disclaimer: Bueno pues todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :D**

**Advertencia: Ligeros spoilers del episodio 17**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y estaba sola. A mi lado sólo había una nota que con una elegante letra había escrito:

**_Iré a casa a cambiarme, espera por mi para llevarte al instituto._**

**_Lysandro_**

Dejé la nota suspirando.

Me había levantado temprano, así que tuve tiempo de darme un largo y relajante baño en la tina de la habitación de mi tía. Esperaba que ese día fuera mucho mas tranquilo. No podría soportar tantas emociones de nuevo. Si sucedía algo así, agarraría el primer bus o taxi o lo que fuera a París y de ahí me iría a Nueva York a visitar a mi hermano y alejarme de toda esta locura.

Me arreglé mas de lo usual, sin llegar a exagerar, pero si de un modo que haría sentir orgullosa a Rosalya. Me miré al espejo satisfecha de lo que veía. Y fui a la puerta, cuando sonó el timbre, tratando de sentirme segura de que podría enfrentar lo que fuera.

Lysandro se veía impecable cuando me sonrió al abrir la puerta. Le di las gracias por haberse quedado conmigo la noche anterior. Dijo que no había sido nada. Apenas pusimos un pie en el instituto, Rosalya se nos echó encima. Venía de mal humor.

-Como se me vuelva a cruzar en el camino la mato-dijo.

-¿qué pasa, Rosa?-pregunté.

-Esa mosca muerta de Debrah... sacando provecho de su maldito drama-dijo Rosalya- Haciéndose la víctima. Y revoloteando alrededor de su "gatito".

Rosa pareció comprender que no necesitaba esa información y dijo:

-¿y tú cómo lo llevas?-preguntó.- ¿Le has dicho a tu tía que te mandaron un reporte?

-Aún no-dije- No le gustará nada. En fin, espero que crea lo que en realidad pasó.

-Deberá-dijo Lysandro- No eres de las chicas que mienten.

Sonreí cómo agradecimiento y vi que también Armin venía echando humo.

-Como me vuelva a decir una tontería así, lo mato-dijo

¿Qué pasaba con la gente que andaba con el instinto asesino a flor de piel?

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Rosalya

-De Alexy, claro-dijo Armin enojado- Es Debrah Team. -suspiró.

-No es culpa suya-dije- Debrah... es convincente.

-Cómo sea- dijo Armin- ¿Qué haremos al respecto?

-¿Perdona?-dije desconcertada.

-¿Qué haremos con respecto a esa tal Débora?-dijo. Negué con la cabeza, Armin era incapaz de aprenderse un simple nombre. - No vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya así como así.

Mire a Lysandro sin comprender.

-Creo que Armin tiene razón-dijo el albino- No es justo.

-Pues me he adelantado-dijo Rosa- He descubierto que...

-Eh...-nos gritó alguien- ¿No me digan que estaban planeando la venganza sin mi, eh?

Kentin se acercaba a nosotros con una encantadora sonrisa y un paquetito de galletas de chocolate.

-Entonces... ¿qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Kentin colocándose detrás de mí y mordiéndome el pelo. No me molestaba, éramos amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo conocía desde que éramos compañeros en el kinder garden.

-Bueno, les decía que...-dijo Rosa, pero a lo lejos vi a Nathaniel. Parecía muy incómodo. Dejé a mis amigos y fui hacia él. Estaba a punto de entrar al edificio cuando lo llamé.

-¡Nath!¡Hey, Nath... espera!-grité.

El rubio volteó y sonrió radiante cuando me miró.

-Nettie... ¿cómo estás?-preguntó.

-He tenido mejores días-dije- No has venido al instituto.

-Eh... no... estuve algo enfermo-dijo.- Pero por lo que he sabido, las cosas aquí han estado moviditas.

-Demasiado-dije.-Tuve la oportunidad de charlar con Debrah-solté sin más. De inmediato se tensó.

-No pensé que fueran capaces de caerse bien, después de todo tu sales con Castiel.-dijo agriamente.

-Salía-dije.-Así que eso ya no es un obstáculo.

Nathaniel me miró un momento.

-Lo siento- dijo al fin.- Supongo que te estarás preguntando si es verdad o no.

-¿qué es verdad o no?

-Que yo intenté "seducir" a Debrah y que por eso Castiel me odia.-dijo Nathaniel. Parecía ansioso por saber mi respuesta.

-Ah no... no me pregunto eso-dije- Yo sé que no lo hiciste.

-¿cómo estás tan segura?-preguntó realmente sorprendido.

-Lo estoy... Puedes creerme o no, pero creo que soy la única persona con la que Debrah es completamente sincera. -dije yo, él me miró aún mas sorprendido.- Ella me contó lo que pasó: que tú escuchaste como ella saboteaba la oportunidad de Castiel y que pensabas decírselo. Qué intento seducirte, pero tu te negaste y en eso entró Castiel y no creyó en ti.

-Vaya, Debrah diciendo la verdad, eso si que no me lo esperaba.-dijo.

-Ni yo, pero no puedo negar que fue inteligente. -admití- Me dijo que terminaría como tu, sin que nadie me creyera si intentaba decir algo, que todos pensarían que sólo era una chiquilla celosa. Y tuvo razón-dije recordando las últimas palabras de Castiel.- Con lo que pasó ayer... todos piensan eso de mi.

-Bueno... si no se quieren dar cuenta de la clase de persona que es ella no es tu problema. -dijo- Déjalo y pronto se olvidarán.

-No puedo... ya sé que no es mi problema-dije, y lo que añadí me costó horrores aceptarlo.- Pero... sí es problema de Castiel. Ella juega con él y lo enreda con sus mentiras.

-Así es como a él le gusta-dijo con voz dura el delegado -Prefiere creer que Debrah es un ángel. Pues bien, es su problema.

-No se lo merece-dije angustiada.

-Ya lo sé-dijo él- No digo que se lo merezca. Sólo digo que él no quiere ver la verdad.

-Pues debemos hayar una forma de hacérsela ver. Ayúdame por favor, Nathaniel-le pedí.

-No quiero mas problemas, Nettie. Lo siento-dijo

-Por favor-insistí.

Él me miró y pareció librar una batalla en su interior.

-Bueno, pero cuando nos convirtamos en dos marginados sociales, deberás ser mi compañera-dijo.

-Hecho-dije sonriendo- Por cierto, estuviste genial en el concierto. Lucías increíble.

-Oh... pues gracias-dijo sonrojado.

Nos volvimos para cercarnos a nuestros amigos y Rosa estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándome com si le hubiera hecho lo peor del mundo.

-¿Ya puedo decir lo que tengo que decir o alguien mas me va a interrumpir?-dijo mirándonos fieramente.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

-Bueno, ahora que tengo su completa atención-dijo mi amiga- Les decía que he averiguado el porqué Debrah regresó.-la miramos con interés- En realidad fue muy fácil, lo único que he hecho ha sido comprar una revista que Nettie mencionó el otro día. Ahí decía que el guitarrista de la banda de Debrah había renunciado, por diferencias irreconciliables con otro miembro de la banda. Por lo cual, Stars from Nightmare se quedó sin guitarrista justo antes de una gira, además tiene problemas por las pocas ventas que tiene y en general, la revista decía que necesitaban encontrar a alguien con quien fueran capaces de reinventarse y salir de la mediocridad que había significado la salida de su álbum.

Rosa parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma.

-Es lógico que viniera por Castiel-dijo Lysandro pensativo. - Es evidente que tiene un estilo singular-mira quien habla- Y ha progresado mucho desde que Debrah se fue. Es distinto, toca distinto, practica cosas distintas y mas complejas que antes. Es justo lo que ella estaba buscando y se dio cuenta gracias al concierto.

-Y eso no es todo-dijo Rosa con una sonrisa engreída- Contacté con el dichosos guitarrista para que me dijera que había pasado. Me lo contó todo. Resulta que Debrah salía con él y con el baterista de la banda, y digamos que era un intercambio de favores. Ya saben, ella les hacía "ciertos favores" y ellos le dejaban salir sola en los medios, tener las mejores entrevistas... , etc.

Estaba francamente impresionada y entusiasmada.

-Genial-les dije- Entonces sólo tenemos que pedirle a ese chico que venga y explique todo eso.

Rosalya negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que no podrá ser. Ha abandonado Francia hace poco y dudo que quiera venir a resolver el problema de unos chicos de instituto-dijo.

-¿y entonces?-pregunté.

Rosalya sonrió de aquella forma que daba miedo.

-Bueno... debemos hacer que nuestra querida y adorada Deb se descubra solita-dijo

-¿y cómo vamos a hacer eso?-preguntó Kentin muy serio.- No quisiera decirlo pero la chica parece ser muy lista.

-Bueno-dijo Rosa- No puedo decírselos aquí, dónde ya resulta muy evidente que tramamos algo sólo por el hecho de estar juntos. ¿Qué les parece reunirnos después del colegio en casa de Nettie? Ahí será seguro hablar.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo. Les di mi dirección y corrí a mi aula, porque no me convenía tener mas reportes de conducta por faltar a las clases.

La clase fue evidentemente muy aburrida. Pero traté de poner atención. Era eso o soportar cómo todos me miraban como si hubiera sugerido descuartizar gatitos bebé y comerlos crudos.

Salí del aula, esperanzada en la oportunidad que me brindaba la idea de Rosalya de aclarar las cosas.

-Hey... Annette-me llamó alguien.

Volteé y me encontré con el pelirrojo.

-Ah... eres tu-dije nada contenta de verlo. Ya era suficiente tener que aguantar el hecho de que el chico del que estaba enamorada me abandonara, para que encima viniera y me restregara su constante presencia. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?¿Pedirme que fuera la dama de honor de su boda con Debrah? No, gracias. Yo paso.

-Si, yo-dijo- Escucha...

-No escucho nada, Castiel-dije- Al menos no ahora que voy tarde a mi clase, no quiero mas problemas.

Entonces me fui mostrando mas dignidad de la que en realidad sentía. Entre al aula que parecía vacía.

-... ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Creí que éramos amigas-decía Iris con un dejo de tristeza muy latente en la voz.

-Hola Iris-entré y la saludé.

-Ah... hola Nettie.-dijo insegura.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunté- No luces bien.

-Nada es que...-dijo con el boletín del instituto en la mano.

-¿puedo?-pregunté y asintió.

Era una crónica del concierto. Básicamente era una alabanza a Castiel, llena de fotos de Castiel. En realidad parecía una carta de una fan de Castiel por todo lo que decía.

_**Sube el Sonido!**_

_Este viernes se llevó a cabo un concierto en el sótano de Sweet Amoris. Los músicos fueron estudiantes de este instituto. Una organización mediocre, dejada en manos de la, tristemente celebre, Señorita Jhonson, hubiera hecho que el evento fuera opacado de no ser por el músico estrella de la banda: Castiel. Era evidente que quien era el líder era el apuesto guitarrista, que se lució frente a su público con una actuación magistral digna de un músico profesional Nada desmereció el show que el pelirrojo ofreció y que hizo que hasta el menos convencido del concierto terminara disfrutándolo. Obviamente fue nuestro querido Castiel quien hizo de esa noche, un momento inolvidable. También actuaron Nathaniel en la batería y Lysandro en la voz._

Dejé la revista un poco desconcertada. Por supuesto que Peggy debía ser la autora.

-Bueno, sólo le ha faltado sacar el expediente de Castiel. -murmuré.- Es un artículo bastante malo. No te menciona-dije indignada- Eso no es justo.

-No importa en realidad-dijo Iris.

-Claro que importa-dije- Te esforzaste mucho y lo hiciste genial.

-Gracias-dijo Iris mas feliz y un poco sonrojada.-Es muy lindo de tu parte decir eso.

Bueno al menos no me miraba como si viniera montada en un perro del infierno. Eso me recordaba que no sabía que hacer con Snow-White. Ahora estaba en casa de mi abuela dónde había mucho mas espacio, donde la dejé con el presentimiento de que se venían tiempos difíciles.

Tuvimos nuestra clase y salí al pasillo.

-Eh... Annette-oí que me llamaba de nuevo.

-otra vez tú-dije mirándolo- Honestamente, ¿no me dijiste ya todo lo que querías?

Castiel me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira... ya.-dije tratando de no mostrar toda la angustia que me ocasionaba estar cerca de él.- Dijiste que lo dejáramos ¿no? Bueno, pues lo dejamos, pero parece que me buscas mas ahora que antes. Ya me hiciste saber que piensas que sólo soy una niña boba y celosa. De verdad, no creo que haya quedado nada pendiente entre nosotros.

-Ya...-dijo él- Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Yo... quiero que ... No debí... Estuvo mal lo que dije ayer. No quise hacerlo, pero estaba muy enfadado. Tengo mucho que pensar y con todo el lío que armas me es imposible hacerlo. Entiende que me están ofreciendo una oportunidad de oro, lo que siempre he querido. Me ofrece mi sueño hecho realidad en bandeja de plata.

Miré hacia un lado sin saber que decir.

-si tanto lo quieres, ¿por qué no lo tomas y ya? ¿qué es lo que tienes que pensar?-dije- ¿Sabes que creo? Que hasta tu sabes que ella no es lo que quieres creer.

-Deja de hablar de ella como si fuera la mala en esta historia.-dijo Castiel entre dientes.

-¿Y no lo es? Te rompió el corazón, y aún así eres capaz de verme a los ojos y defenderla. -dije dolida.- No le veo sentido a esta discusión. Es obvio que yo ya no pinto nada en tu vida, así que mejor despidámonos. No hay razón por la cual hablar nunca mas. Es obvio que no confías en mí, ni en lo que pueda decirte. Quisiste que lo dejáramos, perfecto. Lo respeto, tomaste una decisión. Excelente. No me quejé ni nada. Así que por favor, déjame seguir mi vida, tranquila.

Dicho esto, me retiré. No quería hablar mas con él. Pero me dolía saber que tanto si se iba o si lográbamos desenmascarar a Debrah, él iba a sufrir.

-¿Cómo puede ser que ni siquiera te importe?-le escuché decir y me volví hacia él- Cuando te dije que lo dejáramos... no te importó... sólo dijiste que estaba bien, joder... ¡Me dijiste que no faltara al instituto! No me contestaste ningún puñetero mensaje o... o llamada. Y vienes y me hablas de lo mas normal... no, ni siquiera eso... como si yo fuera mas desconocido para ti que cuando llegaste aquí...

-Honestamente, si lo que quieres es que me tire a tus pies y te implore que no me dejes...

-No es eso-me gritó- Pero... al menos que me demostraras que te había importado... que yo... era...no lo sé...

Entonces desesperada y con las lágrimas escapándose de mis ojos, le tomé el rostro y lo besé. Cuando me separé de él le dejé el rostro bañado con mi llanto, y me alejé ahogando un sollozo.

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me da mucha alegría que les vaya gustando la historia. Gracias a **Dulce-chan**, **Akasuna No Arik**a y **Wind Love, **adoro ver sus reviews :D**

**Y quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga** Jess-Twinky ** que también sigue la historia, y que es algo así como mi Beta-Reader :D, va para ti zonza :P, yo también te quiero, aunque te haga bullying la mayor parte del tiempo :D **


	8. Planning

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece al juego Amour Sucré y a sus creadores.**

**Advertencia: Contiene ligeros spoilers del episodio 17 del juego.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Entré corriendo al baño, siendo plenamente consciente de que muchos nos habían visto en el pasillo. Y evidentemente, mi segunda persona favorita, luego de Debrah apareció.

-¿Así que por fin se te ha caído el castillo, princesa?-preguntó la maldita de Amber.

-Métete en tus asuntos, rubia-dije con voz ahogada recargada en los lavabos. Sentía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

-Era cuestión de tiempo, Nettie-dijo con voz empalagosa- ¿Por qué querría estar Castiel con alguien como tú?

-Te recuerdo que me prefirió a mí sobre ti-dije rabiosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-preguntó Li, indignada- Amber tiene mucho mas estilo y clase que tú, maldita idiota. Eres de la misma calaña que esa zorra de Debrah.

Perdí los estribos. Agarré a la asiática por las solapas de su blusa y la empujé contra la pared.

-A mí no me comparas con la idiota esa-le grité- Suficiente me han tocado los ovarios por llevarme el maldito castigo, luego de que ustedes le aventaran la maldita cuba con agua y casi la mataran. -Volví a empujarla.-Hasta para vengarse con idiotas ustedes tres. Que idea tan, tan estúpida. No me extraña que Castiel nunca se haya fijado en NINGUNA de ustedes, son mas unas niñas idiotas que unas mujeres.

-La idea de fue de Li.-se apresuró a decir Ámber, queriendo hacer notar que no era ninguna niña idiota.

-Que leal, rubia-dije soltando a Li.-Lárguense antes de que pierda la paciencia. No he tenido un buen día, y me muero por desquitarme con alguien.

Se miraron entre ellas un momento, supuse que había algo en mi expresión que las hizo irse, ya que ellas eran tres y yo sólo una. Eso, o que no sabían contar.

Exhalé con rabia y me mojé el rostro. La puerta de uno de los servicios se abrió.

La pequeña Violeta salió temerosa del cubículo.

-¿e...estás bien?- preguntó con inseguridad.

Me pasé una mano húmeda por el cabello.

-He tenido días mejores.-dije

-Entonces, no fuiste tú quien mojó a Deb-dijo Violeta- ¿por qué has aceptado el castigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No tenía nada que hacer por las tardes y la detención suena bastante entretenida-dije

Ella rió quedamente.

-Iré a hablar con la directora, no es justo que...-trató de decir con voz tímida.

-No es necesario, Violeta, pero gracias-le sonreí. El timbre de salida sonó- Gracias al cielo... Bueno, nos veremos luego.

-Adiós, Nettie-dijo ella cuando salí de los servicios.

Corrí literal al patio, donde me esperaba Rosalya. La tomé de la mano y la hice correr fuera del instituto. Había un parque camino a mi casa, y me detuve ahí.

-¿Qué pasa...?-preguntó

Pero no le respondí, sólo la abracé y estallé en llanto. Pasaron algunos minutos y entre lágrimas le conté a Rosa lo que había pasado ese día con Castiel. Ella escuchó pacientemente, aunque sabía que en el fondo lo único que quería era ir y arrancarle la cabeza al pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes-dijo mi amiga- Cuando se le caiga todo el teatro de Debrah, todo va a volver a la normalidad...

-No, Rosa... nada va a volver a la normalidad-dije sollozando aún- él... él no creyó en mí, esto no es por Debrah, sino por la facilidad en que se olvidó de su supuesto "amor" por mi, por cómo se quebró su confianza "ciega" en mí... Que poco bastó para terminar con todo lo que sentía por mi... Aún si logramos desenmascarar a Debrah... eso no va a cambiar lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Rosalya no supe que decirme...

-Oye...-dijo luego de un rato- ¿cómo que... "si logramos"? ¿Cuándo han fallado mis planes?

-¿Cuando intentamos hacer que Lysandro se quitara la camisa en la playa...?

-Oh bueno... pero esto no fallará-dijo restandole importancia.

Rosalya siempre me sacaba una sonrisa. En mi casa tuve que irme a lavar la cara de nuevo, y la mano maestra de Rosalya me maquilló de modo que no se notara cuanto había llorado.

Los chicos llegaron pronto, y luego de repartir refrescos y demás porquerías nos pusimos a urdir el plan. A mí me parecía algo... rocambolesco, a Lysandro lo tenía horrorizado. Armin y Kentin optaron por amenazarla con múltiples armas reales y virtuales. Nath no se veía muy seguro.

-Bueno... pues eso suena...-quise decir pero la verdad me parecía que no iba a funcionar- muy...eh...

-Es genial, ¿no?-preguntó Rosa emocionada.

Todos le dirigimos sonrisas nerviosas.

Poco después todos se fueron, y me quedé sola. Me tiré en el sillón un rato, pues no tenía nada que hacer. Tomé el teléfono y marqué un número bastante largo, esperé un poco, pues debía ser de noche en Nueva York.

-¿diga?-preguntó una voz muy perezosa.

-¿Te desperté, Andrew?-pregunté.

-¿Annette?-preguntó mas despierto- Hola, tonta, ¿cómo estás?

-Mejor ahora...-dije.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó mi hermano mayor.- ¿Está la tía Aghata contigo?

-No... está de viaje, como siempre-dije- Hermano... ¿podría ir a pasar unos días contigo?

-¿de verdad?-preguntó mi hermano entusiasmado- Pensé que no te gustaban los Estados Unidos.

-Y no me gustan, pero creo que necesito cambiar de aires un poco. Las vacaciones de Semana Santa están muy próximas.

-Son la próxima semana, nena-me dijo.

-Oh... pues eso...-dije azorada, ya no sabía ni en que día vivía- ¿puedo?

-No tienes ni que preguntarlo, pequeña. Sólo dile a la tía, y avísame cuando vendrás para recogerte en el aeropuerto.-dijo.

-Gracias, Andy-le dije.- Te quiero, adiós.

-Y yo a ti, Nettie-dijo- Adiós.

Colgué, al menos unos días en Nueva York, me darían perspectiva. Lejos de todo esto un tiempo. Esperaba que lo de Debrah quedara resuelto, así podría realizar mi viaje en paz. ¿Y quién sabe? Siempre podía convencer a mi hermano de irnos a California.

Al día siguiente desperté sintiéndome bastante nerviosa. Con un plan dónde muchas cosas podían salir mal, pero al menos estábamos juntos y podríamos ser marginados sociales muy a gusto.

Iba camino al instituto, cuando me topé con alguien que no creí ver nunca así.

-¿Leigh?-pregunté

El hermano de Lysandro estaba frente a mí, pero completamente diferente. En lugar de sus característicos trajes de época victoriana, venía con un traje sastre de hombre de negocios, con gafas oscuras a juego.

-Nettie-dijo Leigh- ¿qué te parece?

-Estás impresionante-dije- Te ves muy bien. No creí que Rosalya lo consiguiera, pero veo que la subestimé.

-Rosa puede ser convincente cuando quiere-dijo y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas

-Claro-dije, trataba de no pensar en como Rosa había convencido a Leigh.

-Vete o alguien nos verá juntos y se echará a perder todo el plan-dijo el pelinegro.

Sonreí y asentí.

Fui caminando mas deprisa. Al entrar fui directa a Lysandro.

-Hola, Nettie-dijo- Luces muy bien hoy.

-Gracias Lys.-dije- Encontré a tu hermano por el camino. Se ve... wow. Dijo que Rosa era convincente.

-Quisiera que no tocaremos ese tema-dijo Lysandro mirando hacia otro lado sonrojado.

-¿por?

-No se te olvide que yo vivo en la misma casa que Leigh y ...

-Oh...-comprendí y reí.

-No fue nada gracioso.-dijo, pero las comisuras de sus labios temblaban sospechosamente.

Al final terminó riéndose conmigo.

Fuimos juntos hacia el interior del edificio donde nos topamos con Castiel, apartó la mirada de mí y la posó sobre Lysandro con mucha molestia al parecer.

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos?-pregunté en voz baja cuando el pelirrojo se alejó.

Lysandro pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Está enojado conmigo.-dijo el albino- Cree que...

-que...

-Cree que... estoy... Castiel piensa que tu y yo... digamos que piensa que estás superando tu rompimiento... conmigo.-dijo muy incómodo.

-Es un idiota-dije entre dientes. Aunque eso explicaba el por qué decía que a mi no me importaba nuestro rompimiento.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir otra cosa, Nathaniel se nos acercó.

-Hola-dijo muy sonriente.

-Hola-dijimos Lys y yo.

-Debo irme a clase, pero... tengo una sorpresa-dijo, parecía muy contento y satisfecho de si mismo.-Necesitas llevar a Debrah a la sala de maestros.

-¿qué sorpresa?- inquirí

-Si se los digo no será sorpresa.-dijo y se fue.

Lysandro y yo nos miramos. Encogí los hombros.

Lysandro dijo que tenía que marcharse a clase, y cuando yo iba para lo mismo, Rosalya me interceptó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo- ¿Te perderás la diversión? Leigh ha llegado.

Mi amiga sonrió, de nuevo, de ese modo que daba miedo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sé que me quedó mas corto que los anteriores pero aún así confío en que les haya gustado. Ya estamos entrando en lo verdaderamente emocionante :D**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me han animado mucho :D **

Dulce-chan** yo también amo a Lysandro, se me hace un chico tan lindo, jaja y creo que se nota porque es casi perfecto en el fic, aunque claro, Lys siempre es casi perfecto :D**

Akasuna No Arika**, tienes razón la pobre Nettie está sufriendo, gracias a la malvada de Debrah y de paso de Castiel que se comporta muy muy mal, pero pronto Nettie tendrá su venganza :D jejejeje. Síi, el bullying es una buena forma de hacerle saber a nuestros amigos que los queremos :D**


	9. La verdad al fin

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :)**

**Advertencia: Contiene Spoilers del episodio 17**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

Sonreí con malicia. Armin que había llegado con ella, nos habló a señas desde una esquina que daba al edifico principal. Ahí estaba definitivamente, Leigh hablando con Debrah.

-Es una proposición que no puedes rechazar-decía Leigh.

-¿Por qué tendría que firmar contigo? Mi disquera es excelente para los artistas jóvenes y mis ventas son mas que razonables.-decía Debrah.

-Para un artista local-dijo Leigh, con gesto desdeñoso- pero ridículas a gran escala. Honestamente no tengo todo el día.-añadió mirando su reloj

-¿Y si son tan ridículas por qué quieres que firme contigo?-preguntó Debrah alzando una ceja.

-Veo potencial, además, me gusta lo arriesgado.-añadió con una sonrisa descarada, ¿podía ser tan buen actor?- Tu manager no tiene idea de cómo tratar a una artista como tu. ¿Ponerte en una banda cuando deberías ser solista? Ridículo e idiota. Pero si no quieres, mejor dímelo ahora.

-No, no... espera un poco-dijo Debrah haciendo una voz suave que pretendía ser seductora y jugando con el nudo de la corbata de Leigh- Es una decisión que no se debe tomar a la ligera.

Sentí como algo me empujaba y vi como Armin agarraba a Rosa y le tapaba la boca.

-tranquila-decía Armin- lo arruinarás todo-hizo un gesto de dolor- No me des codazos, Rosa... auch...duele...

-shhh-les pedí silencio.

-entonces, ¿si o no?-preguntó Leigh con una nota apremiante en la voz, tomando a Debrah de las muñecas para quitársela de encima.

-Espera, debo hablar con mi manager.

-¿cinco minutos son suficientes?-

-Mas que suficiente, gracias- Debrah le dio su mejor sonrisa.

Debrah se metió en un aula, pero sin cerrar la puerta... me escabullí tras ella.

Estaba hablando con su manager, diciéndole que había llegado alguien mas que si sabía tratarla como ella se merecía, que pensaba que tenía mucho potencial y podía hacer despegar su carrera. Al parecer, su manager se enojó, porque Debrah lo mandó muy lejos de muy mal modo. Sonreí, pobre... pobre Deb.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-preguntó al notarme.

-Ah nada-dije sonriendo- sólo te escuchaba hablar con... ¿tu manager?

-el que "era" mi manager.-dijo ella.

-oh-dije con una sonrisa mucho mayor.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, tengo una propuesta mucho mejor.-dijo

-Ah... bien por ti-dije y salí

Cuando estuve en el pasillo, me retuvo de un brazo y me dijo:

-¿a dónde crees que vas? tu te traes algo.

-yo...

Pero no pude decir nada mas, porque mi amiga de larga cabellera albina había escapado del férreo abrazo de Armin y se acercaba a Debrah echando chispas

-Tú-le dijo con una voz que helaba. Y si hubieran salido llamas a su alrededor no me habría extrañado nada.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Debrah desconcertada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus garras en mi novio? Te advierto que si vuelves a tocarlo haré que te arrepientas de haber nacido.-le gritó Rosa.

-¿Tu novio?-preguntó Debrah- Yo ni siquiera he estado cerca de tu novio, no sé ni siquiera quien es.

-Es ese de ahí-dijo Rosalya señalando a Leigh

¿Ese de ahí? Vaya, sí que estaba enojada.

-Lamento decepcionarte, querida-dijo Debrah con suficiencia.-pero ese de ahí es... es...

-Rosa, cariño, tranquila-dijo Leigh- Ella no sabía.

-¿Qué?¿El manager es tu novio?-preguntó totalmente desconcertada.

-No es un manager-dijo Rosa sin control, Leigh la contenía- Es dueño de una tienda de ropa

-¿Qué?-podía ver como la cabeza de Debrah ardía- Pero... me dijiste... que...

-Lo siento-dijo Leigh cortésmente- pero queríamos darte una lección.

-lección...-dijo Debrah en voz baja y luego de modo horrorizante dirigió sus ojos de arpía hacia mí.

Puse pies en polvorosa y escapé por el pasillo. La sala de maestros estaba abierta. Entré y oí como alguien mas cerró la puerta.

-Por fin solas-dijo Debrah, con voz muy fría.- ¿Te parece divertido? Acabas de hacerme perder un contrato, ¿sabes lo que has hecho?

-¿Hacerte perder un contrato?-dije- lo acabas de decir, ¿no?

-No te hagas la graciosa.-dijo mirándome con ganas de matarme.-Incluso si mi manager me ha abandonado, otros llegarán tarde o temprano. Además, las cosas han cambiado. Tengo a Castiel de mi lado-sonrió como la bruja que era, gozando con el efecto de sus palabras. Así que había aceptado...- Oh sí, fue muy idiota de su parte no haber creído en ti, ¿no? Es como el resto de idiotas de esta escuela... creen todo lo que yo digo. Castiel me ayudará a revolucionar mi carrera con su talento y estilo, y cuando estemos en la cima... bueno, habrá que repetir la historia.

-¿Repetir la..? ¿De nuevo vas a mandarlo a paseo?-pregunté furiosa.

-Claro... los reflectores no son para dos. Tú y tus estúpidos amigos no van a arruinarme el plan, querida, así que no creas que ganaste... yo nunca pierdo-sonrió de forma escalofriante.

-Eres una porquería, Debrah-dije sonriendo como ella.

-Debo decir que te subestimé. -dijo- Pensé que contándote la historia verías que no debías meterte conmigo, claro que fallaste... espero que eso te enseñe a no enfrentarte a mi otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-No me gusta ser ruda con nadie, querida, pero creo que contigo puedo hacer un excepción.

-Adelante, Deb...-dije -veamos de que estás hecha, aunque me hago una idea muy próxima.

Me miró con rabia cuando me acerqué. Si me iban a castigar o expulsar al menos que lo hicieran con provecho.

Una luz se encendió detrás de un escritorio.

-¿que demonios es eso?-preguntó Debrah en voz baja.

Miré hacia donde ella.

-Ah... es el micrófono que usan los maestros para dar anuncios-dije tontamente.

¡Nathaniel, eres un genio! Podría besarle en ese momento.

-Dime que no es cierto-dijo Debrah

Yo salí antes de que intentara asesinarme, estaba muy enojada. Podría haber saltado de la felicidad.

En el pasillo me alcanzó y me agarró del brazo.

-¡Perra! Lo sabías.-gritó.

-Suéltame-dije deshaciéndome de ella con un brusco movimiento.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-dijo fuera de sí.

-¿Yo?¿Cómo te atreves tu? Al menos ahora todos saben el tipo de zorra que eres...-dije sonriendo satisfecha.

-Maldita...-dijo mientras su mano se dirigía con fuerza y brutalidad hacia mi mejilla

Si, pensé, dame un sólo motivo.

Pero alguien le detuvo el brazo.

-Un idiota, ¿eh?-dijo Castiel.

-Cas...Castiel... no es lo que piensas-dijo Debrah con ojos lagrimeantes.

-Bueno...supongo que Annette tenía una buena razón para llamarme así-dijo, su voz se oía hueca y desolada.

-No... espera.. yo...-quiso decir ella.

-Es suficiente, Deb-dijo Rosa, entonando el nombre con sorna-oímos todo.

-¿Así que somos idiotas?-le dijo Violeta.

-No.. Violeta yo...

-Nettie trató de decírnoslo muchas veces, y no le creímos...-dijo Iris con tristeza.

-Pero... no... yo...-dijo, luego miró a Castiel suplicante.-Por favor, créeme... yo no... gatito...

Pareció ser mas de lo que Castiel podía soportar.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas-dijo con voz dura. Me lanzó una mirada triste y desapareció.

Sus ojos me rompieron el corazón y sólo podía verlo a él, mientras todos observaban a Debrah llorar por primera vez realmente.

No supe que hacer. Sabía que yo había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás. Pero yo lo quería... y no podía verlo así sin hacer nada. Rosa me miró y asintió. Salí disparada por donde el pelirrojo había ido, pero no lo vi.

-Annette-me llamó una voz suave.

Fastidiada me di la vuelta para ver quien me llamaba. Me sorprendió ver ala tímida Violeta tras de mí.

-Nettie-dijo con la mirada baja.- Traté de hablar con la directora ayer por la tarde, pero no quiso oírme... de verdad insistí mucho, pero no logré que te levantaran la detención.

-No te preocupes, Violeta.-dije- Pero te agradezco que lo hayas intentado.

-No es nada...-dijo y lanzándome una mirada trémula (mas de lo usual) se marchó.

Bueno, aun sabiendo la verdad su actitud no cambiaba en nada.

De repente, alguien se abalanzó sobre mi. Una radiante cabellera azul me nubló la vista.

-Alexy-dije casi sin aire-por favor... me estoy ahogando.

-Nettie, yo sabía que no habías sido capaz de hacer todas esas cosas horribles que ella decía-dijo Alexy.

-Te has tardado, ¿eh?-dije, pero le devolví el abrazo.

-¿Me perdonas?-preguntó poniendo cara de cachorro lastimero.

-Esta bien, pero con la condición de que me lleves de compras un día de estos-le sonreí

-Si, sólos tu y yo-dijo emocionado.-Es mas, ahorita iré a comprarte el mas hermoso vestido que encuentre.

Y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla salió a la calle.

A lo lejos vi la cabellera pelirroja (mas bien naranja) de Iris, que estaba con Peggy. Me dirigieron sonrisas nerviosas. Honestamente estaba harta de esa maldita actitud.

-Nettie-me dijo la voz calmada de Lysandro. - ¿Qué tal estás?

-Es una victoria agridulce-dije con sinceridad- A Castiel parece haberle dolido mucho descubrir la verdad.

-Es algo muy duro-dijo Lysandro- él siempre confió en Debrah ciegamente. Descubrir que no sólo lo utilizó, sino la opinión que tenía ella de él debió resultar muy doloroso. Nos guste o no, Castiel estuvo enamorado de Debrah en su momento.

-Si...-dije de mala gana. Afortunada y estúpida Debrah.- Supongo que tienes razón.

Lysandro sonrió.

-¿Quieres que salgamos esta noche?-preguntó Lysandro- No me malinterpretes...-añadió- Me refiero a todos... ya sabes... Tu, Rosa con Leigh, Nathaniel, Kentin y Armin.

-Claro... nos serviría para despejarnos de todo esto.

-Muy bien... hay un nuevo lugar en la ciudad, es magnífico.-dijo muy entusiasmado, lo que era raro en él.- Leigh ha ido un par de veces ahí con Rosa.

-Es muy elegante entonces-dije

-Supongo, a mi hermano le encanta-dijo- He querido ir desde hace un tiempo... pero se vería inadecuado ir sólo.

-Bueno, pues ahora lo conocerás-dije-¿Cuál es ese lugar?

-The RosenKavalier-dijo.

Sonreí, hasta el nombre sonaba del tipo de cosas que le gustaban a Lys.

-¿A las siete?-preguntó.

-¿Pasas por mí?-pregunté. Yo no sabía dónde estaba el dichoso lugar.

-Me ofendes con sugerir que podría no ser así-dijo con gesto indignado fingido.- Te veré en la noche.

-Así será.-dije, las insistentes miradas de parte de Iiris y Peggy me incomodaron, ahora estaban hablando con Melody.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Lys.

-Si... No... Bueno no sé, es que pensé que cuando se supiera la verdad, dejarían de tratarme como si fuera un perro con sarna..-admití.- Bueno...-dije con cierto nerviosismo- Debo hacer algo antes de marcharme.

Lysandro sonrió y asintió.

-Lo que buscas está en el gimnasio, en las gradas junto a la puerta -dijo y se marchó.

Lo miré alejarse un momento, y fui al gimnasio con los nervios comiéndome. Entré y mis pasos resonaron en la amplia estancia, mientras andaba. En el rincón mas alejado, estaba el pelirrojo, con la mirada baja. Me acerqué y me senté frente a él.

-Hola-le dije con voz suave.

-Me gustaría estar sólo-dijo.

-Ya sé, pero a veces estar sólo no es lo mejor-dije tomando un mechón de su cabello y acomodándolo tras su oreja.

-Tenías demasiada razón-dijo susurrando- Ella... siempre fue así.

Me quedé en silencio. Le dolía por ella. No me tomaba por sorpresa, pero no por eso me lastimaba menos.

-Ella los engañó a todos-dije- Era su forma de ser, ustedes creían conocerla.

-Tu no creíste en ella.

-Yo no crecí con ella-dije- Uno no piensa que una persona que creemos conocer haría ciertas cosas. Yo nunca creí que Ken se atrevería a besar a Ámber, por ejemplo.

Creí ver un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Si soy un idiota, ¿eh?-dijo

-¿Te contesto con la verdad o...?

Lanzó una carcajada suave y triste.

-Vamos-le dije tocándole un hombro- Lo superarás, ya lo hiciste una vez. Eres Castiel... lo puedes todo.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro-dije.

Se veía bastante triste y yo no sabía que mas decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. Inconscientemente recargué mi frente contra la de él. Sin embargo, fue un gran error. Sentí su respiración muy cerca de mí, su cálido aliento. Era como una droga para mí.

-Vuelve conmigo por favor. -dijo en voz muy, muy suave.

Se acercó lentamente a mis labios, casi podía saborearlos, sentirlo cerca de mí nuevamente. Sólo tenía que acortar la distancia y todo volvería a ser como antes.

-No-le dije y me alejé de él.- Lo siento...

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

Bueno, al menos se parecía un poco mas a él mismo.

-No puedo...no puedo perdonarte...-dije- tu ... me dejaste... sólo porque ella apareció.

Él parecía incapaz de decir nada.

-Eso pensé-dije.- Te quiero, Castiel, pero no puedo estar con alguien que fue incapaz de confiar en mi y que me abandonó de buenas a primeras.

Le di un beso en el pelo y me largué de ahí, sabiendo que esta vez nuestra separación era definitiva.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

**Bueno, luego de una ausencia mas prolongada de lo usual, les traigo el noveno capítulo de mi historia que espero les haya gustado :D**

**También debo anunciar que estamos entrando en la recta final de la historia, pero aún quedan unos cuantos capítulo para que los disfruten.**

**Gracias por leer^^**


	10. Idiota

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores :)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Me dirigí a mi casa sin ver muy bien a donde iba. Cuando llegué había un paquete grande frente a mi puerta, con una nota.

_Nettie:_

_Como te dije fui a comprarte el vestido perfecto, Leigh tenía uno ideal que dijo le gustaría que tuvieras. Es un regalo de todos tus amigos. Úsalo bien._

_Con Cariño_

_Alexy_

Sonreí ante el gesto, ya me había olvidado de lo que había pasado antes de mi encuentro con Castiel.

Castiel...

No me lo estaba tomando con tanta calma como la primera vez. No recibí llamada alguna, ni un mensaje. No iba a buscarme, y eso me dolía. A pesar de decir que no quería mas con él, no podía negarme a mi misma que lo quería, mucho mas de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Bueno, al menos estaba a salvo de la víbora de Debrah, estaría bien.

Dejé el paquete en el sillón y lo abrí.

Dentro estaba el mas hermoso vestido que había visto en mi vida. No era propio de mí que me gustaran los vestidos, pero este era divino. Un vestido que me quedaría justo por las rodillas, hecho con una vaporosa tela negra y falda de corte irregular acentuaba la cintura con un hermoso corsé que llegaba hasta justo debajo del pecho donde se retomaba la suave tela.

A las siete de la noche tocaron a mi puerta. Cuando abrí estaba Lysandro enfundado en un traje negro también del mismo estilo de toda su ropa. Mi perfecto caballero, ¿qué iba a hacer yo cuando alguien se ganara su corazón? Era mi mejor amigo.

Me lanzó una mirada evaluadora, pero no de las que incomodan, mas bien de las que sonrojan.

-Te ves muy hermosa, Annette-dijo.

-Tu también te ves muy bien-dije.

-Vamos, Rosa y Leigh nos esperan en el auto.

Luego de la aprobación de Leigh y Rosa para el vestido que me habían regalado, fuimos al restaurante.

The RosenKavalier era un lugar singular. Así debían ser los restaurantes ingleses en 1850 mas o menos. Precioso y elegante hasta o indecible, era un lugar que cumplía con todas las exigencias y anhelos de los hermanos Ainsworth. En una mesa estaban Nathaniel, Kentin y Armin vestidos con trajes.

-¿No viene Alexy?-pregunté a Armin.

-No-dijo Armin- Ha dicho que este es nuestro momento.

Sonreí.

La cena fue amena y divertida. Comimos, bebimos y bromeamos; me sentía bien, aunque con un constante vacío en el pecho y los brazos. Y yo sabía bien quien me hacía falta para que todo fuera perfecto.

Cuando tomé de nuevo el hilo de la conversación estaban hablando de salir a algún lado durante las vacaciones de Pascua.

-Lo siento-dije cuando me pidieron mi opinión- Estaré pasando las vacaciones con mi hermano en Nueva York.

-¿qué?-preguntó Rosa indignada- ¿Te irás a Nueva York y no me invitaste?

-Lo siento, fue una decisión de último momento.-dije, todos parecieron comprender la verdadera razón de mi marcha.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez no olvides invitarme-dijo Rosa enfurruñada.

-No lo haré-dije sonriendo.

Luego de eso me llevaron a casa, y Lysandro me acompañó hasta mi puerta.

-Gracias, me lo pasé muy bien-dije

-No ha sido nada, te lo mereces luego de estos días-dijo sonriendo. Luego su expresión se tornó seria- ¿Hablaste con Castiel?

-Si-dije cansada-

-¿Han vuelto?

-No-dije- No pienso volver con él. No podría... no confió en mi y me dejó por Debrah...

-Castiel no es perfecto, y quizá la situación lo desconcertó un poco, pero no deberías tomar una decisión hasta que hablen... ambos.

-Hoy tuvo la oportunidad y no pudo decirme nada, absolutamente nada..-dije un poco a la defensiva

-Hoy pasó por muchas cosas, no creo que hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo.-dijo Lysandro con cautela.- Sólo digo que si estás enamorada de él...

-No puedo aceptar menos de lo que estoy dando-dije- No podría soportar otra vez dolor como este.

Lysandro suspiró.

-Te veré mañana en el instituto.-dijo sonriendo afablemente.

Sin pensarlo lo abracé, pareció tomarlo por sorpresa al principio, pero luego me rodeó con gesto fraternal.

-Gracias por todo-le dije al oído- Sin ti, sobre todo sin ti, no se que hubiera hecho. Eres un gran amigo, siempre estás ahí para protegerme de los truenos cuando hay tormentas, en mas de un sentido.

-No ha sido nada, lo hago con gusto. Sólo quiero que estés bien-dijo mientras me estrechaba mas fuerte.

Le di un beso suave en la mejilla.

-Te veo mañana-dije y entré a casa.

Me quité los zapatos y me tiré en el sillón donde había dejado mi portátil. Reservé un boleto de avión y hablé con mi tía, diciendole que iba a pasar las vacaciones con Andrew, se mostró conforme. Como cuidadora dejaba mucho que desear.

Bueno, dentro de unos días vería a mi hermano.

El día siguiente fue bastante mejor.

Como siempre, llegué y me encontré con Lysandro. Tenía una sonrisa misteriosa y me llevó a un aula. Yo estaba desconcertada y no sabía que tramaba, no era normal en mi amigo ocultar cosas. Luego de un momento, entraron totalmente sonrojadas: Violeta, Iris, Kim y Melody.

-Creo que alguien te quiere decir algo-dijo Lys.

Yo estaba anonadada de ver a las chicas avergonzadas y ofreciéndome atropelladas disculpas. Les dije que las disculpaba, pero en el fondo sabía que ya no sería capaz de confiar en ellas como antes.

Rosa y yo estábamos en el pasillo cuando Ámber pasó dando excusas a la directora que estaba enfurecida. La había escuchado alardear de lo que le había hecho a Debrah y me quitaron el castigo. Ámber pasaría unas semanas en detención.

Luego del colegio, fui a comer con Rosa y Lysandro, para luego llegar a casa y hacer mi equipaje. Estaba un poco pesado, pero con suerte podría yo sola con él. Sino ya vería como me las arreglaría. Me iría al día siguiente por la noche. Había avisado a Andrew mi vuelo y hora de llegada para que fuera por mí. Ordené mis documentos y por fin me fui a dormir. Pasé la noche con pesadillas, llenas de mi protagonista favorito.

Llegué al instituto al día siguiente, y no vi a Lysandro en el patio. A la entrada vi a algunos mirándome fijamente, pero no hice mucho caso, ya me había acostumbrado a esa clase de atención. Fui hacia mi casillero, sintiéndome extraña, ¿habría algún examen sorpresa? Todos parecían muy interesados leyendo algo. No hice caso.

-¿Ya has preparado todo para marcharte?-me preguntó mi albino favorito llegando junto a mi mientras sacaba algunos libros de mi casillero.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué has llegado tarde?-pregunté.

-Olvidé mi libreta en casa, y tuve que regresar por ella.

-Ay, Lysandro-dije riendo.

-Kentin me ha dicho que quiere acompañarte al aeropuerto-dijo Lys-Así que le he dicho que te preguntaría la hora de tu vuelo.

-Salgo a las 7 pm.-dije- Eso me recuerda que debo tomarle una foto a Ken, mi hermano no va a creer cuanto cambió.-reí. Lysandro también dejó escapar una leve risa.

Entonces, todo fue muy rápido. Me sentí empujada hacia atrás y escuché como algo chocaba contra los casilleros a mi lado produciendo un fuerte estruendo. Volteé justo a tiempo para ver como Castiel le propinaba un puñetazo a su amigo en la cara y retrocedía un poco. El golpe contra los casilleros había sido el cuerpo de Lysandro al chocar. Castiel lo agarró de las solapas de su elegante saco y volvió a empujarlo contra los casilleros.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-le gritó Castiel a Lys.- Lo hubiera pensado de todos, menos de ti.

Se lo dijo con verdadera rabia, yo me sentía incapaz de hablar. Un corro de gente se formó a nuestro alrededor.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el albino tomando a Castiel por los antebrazos para sacárselo de encima.

-Dijiste que no lo harías... dijiste que no era tu maldita intención... dijiste que no me la quitarías.-dijo el pelirrojo lleno de ira.

-Y no lo he hecho-dijo Lysandro frunciendo el ceño con dificultad por el golpe que había recibido en el pómulo-De dónde...

-De aquí-dijo Castiel soltándolo y arrebatándole a alguien uno de los papeles que tantos habían estado leyendo. Era el boletín lo aventó a Lys en el pecho y cuando lo vio, los ojos bicolores se abrieron con sorpresa y con cierto alivio.

-Esto no es lo que parece, Castiel-dijo tratando de calmar al pelirrojo- No es como...

Se movió a tiempo para evitar otro golpe.

-No es de amigos...-dijo Castiel enojado y agarrándolo de nuevo por las solapas, esto enfadó a Lysandro como jamás lo había visto. Agarró a Castiel del cuello de la chaqueta negra y lo empujó hasta la hilera contraria de los casilleros.

-¿No es de amigos?-dijo en voz bastante alta y zarandeando a su amigo con furia- Te recuerdo que si alguien hizo algo que no es de amigos ese eres tú-dijo empujándolo- Tu lo sabías, y no te importó... yo te lo había dicho.

-Dijiste que no era nuestra decisión-dijo Castiel- Ella decidió y me eligió a mí.

-Y lo arruinaste, imbécil-dijo Lysandro. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa recorrió el pasillo por oír a Lys hablar así.- Y te repito: yo no he hecho nada, esto no es lo que parece.

Ambos parecían estar a punto de perder el control. Reaccioné y puse una mano en el pecho de cada uno.

-basta ya-les dije, mas bien grité- tranquilos ambos.

-No te metas, Annette-me dijo Castiel con verdadera frialdad.

-Retírate, por favor-me dijo Lysandro, moviéndose para hacerme un lado.

-¡No la toques!-gritó Castiel empujándolo.

Parecía mas de lo que ambos podían soportar. Por fortuna Kentin llegó a contener a Castiel y Armin y Alexy a Lysandro. Miré que Rosalya estaba al otro lado del corro mirando sin saber que hacer. Nos miramos fijamente asustadas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-se oyó el grito furioso de la directora. Detrás de ella, venían Nathaniel y Melody.

Vio el pómulo enrojecido de Lysandro y el gesto de Castiel y comprendió.

-Señorita De Meilhan-le dijo a Rosa- Por favor lleve al joven Ainsworth a la enfermería. Señor Black, lo quiero en mi oficina.-luego de eso se retiró. Rosa tomó a Lys del brazo y desaparecieron por el pasillo. Iba a ir tras ellos cuando vi un boletín tirado en el suelo.

Había una fotografía donde salíamos Lysandro y yo la noche en que todos fuimos a cenar. La habían tomado fuera de mi casa, bajo la luz de porche en el momento en que yo le había dado el beso en la mejilla, pero por el ángulo y la luz parecía que nos estábamos besando.

Totalmente enfadada, tomé a Castiel por el brazo y lo arrastré hasta el aula vacía mas cercana. Cerré la puerta y le dije:

-¿eres idiota o qué?

-Al parecer si lo soy, no paran de repetírmelo.-dijo enfadado- Hubiera sido mejor que me dijeras que el verdadero motivo para no regresar conmigo es que querías estar con Lysandro.

-¿pero que te pasa?.-dije furiosa- Lysandro y yo somos amigos, ¿me oyes? amigos nada más. Esa noche nos estábamos despidiendo, y le di un beso en la mejilla. Y para tu información, Lysandro me estaba convenciendo para hablar contigo, para darte una oportunidad, estaba diciendo que ese día estabas muy confundido y que había sido error mío esperar alguna respuesta. Que debía dejarte hablar.

-ya, claro-dijo Castiel, aún se veía enfadado pero ya no parecía tan convencido.

-Pues claro-dije fuera de mí- Porque Lysandro se da cuenta de cosas que tu no, él si se da cuenta de que te amo y...

Había hablado de más. Mucho. Yo jamás le había dicho que lo amaba, ni cuando comenzamos, ni cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez. Muchas veces le dije que lo quería, pero amarlo... Al parecer lo había desconcertado tanto a él como a mi misma.

-No tengo porque dar mas explicaciones-dije roja hasta lo indecible.

-Annette-dijo pero su voz sonó suplicante, algo que pensé imposible.

-No, esto sólo demuestra lo que te dije. No confías en mí.-dije y salí del aula.- Y le debes una disculpa a Lysandro.

-yo...

-antes de irme...¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Lysandro que lo hizo enfadar tanto?-pregunté.

Él enrojeció tanto como su cabello y apartó la mirada.

-Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti-dijo en voz muy baja- cuando te invité a salir.

No sabía que sentir. Yo lo sabía porque él me lo había dicho. La noche en que nos quedamos atrapados en el instituto por la tormenta. Le dije que no podía corresponderle, que lo quería mucho, pero no así. Él lo aceptó con gentileza y total gallardía.

-Él supo siempre que yo sentía algo por ti, y dijo que la decisión era sólo tuya. Un día llegó a decirme que quizá debía intentarlo si tanto te quería.

Demasiada información.

-Adiós Castiel-dije y salí del aula.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**Hola a tod s espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. ¿Alguien quiere ir a golpear a Castiel por tontillo?**

kayla maya the whater** que bueno que te baya gustando a historia, cierto que Castiel merece sufrir antes de obtener el perdón de nuestra querida Nettie. Y que bueno que te enamores mas de Lysandro, jejeje también a mí me enamora :p **

Wind Love**, definitivamente Castiel se merece una buena patada XD es un tonto. He de confesar que ya tengo toda la historia escrita incluso antes de publicarla, fue mi amiga **jess-twinky** quien me animó a subirla (un buen detalle de su parte, considerando las severas secuelas traumáticas mentales que he debido dejarle a través de estos años de bullying XD) Es por eso que casi no tardo en subir capítulos :p**

Akasuna No Arik**a, la verdad es que Rosa es toda una loquilla y un huracán, si Armin no la hubiera sujetado tendríamos que ir a visitarla a la correccional, por lo que le hubiera hecho a Debrah.**

karol uchiha **que bueno que te guste la historia y que te hayas animado a dejar un review me ponen muy contenta sus comentarios**

Dulce cha**n espero que también este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, la verdad ese Castiel no aprende**


	11. No me lo esperaba

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores ;)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si me siguió o no, no lo supe. Me dirigí a la enfermería. Lysandro estaba sentado en la camilla. Se había quitado el saco y Rosa le ponía una bolsa de hielo en el pómulo.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunté en voz baja.

-He tenido días mejores, sin duda-dijo, trató de sonreír pero el golpe le dolía.

-No es nada grave, señorita Jhonson-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa- Un poco de hielo, un analgésico y un desinflamatorio harán magia.

Entonces le dio dos pastillas.

-Con su permiso, debo informar a la directora del estado del joven Ainsworth-dijo la enfermera

-no ha sido nada-dijo Lysandro.

-Cómo sea-dijo la mujer y salió.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio. Rosa se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Creo que esperaré afuera un rato.

Me dio la bolsa con hielo.

Me acerqué a Lysandro y le sostuve la bolsa de hielo con mucho cuidado en el pómulo lastimado, justo debajo de su ojo color esmeralda.

-¿te duele mucho?-pregunté preocupada.

-No, no en realidad-dijo, pero yo sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Lo siento mucho, Lysandro-dije angustiada.

-No fue tu culpa, Nettie.-dijo esforzándose por sonreír.

-Castiel malinterpretó las cosas-dije- Aunque supongo que... él me dijo que sabía que tu...cuando...

-Oh...-se sonrojó.-La verdad te mentiría si te dijera que no me enfadé con él, pero... fue él a quien tu elegiste, no podía enojarme por eso...

-Lysandro yo...-dije bajando el hielo.

-No... no por favor, bonita-dijo- No me digas nada, porque todo será producto del agradecimiento que sientes hacia mí.

-Nada de eso-le dije volviendo a poner el hielo con cuidado sobre su pómulo- Lamento tanto esto, todo esto. Me hace sentir fatal que por mí Castiel y tu...- me quedé sin palabras.

-No es tu culpa si Castiel es tan ciego para no ver el profundo lazo que los une a ustedes dos-dijo con su típica calma- Y en cuanto a mí, no te preocupes. Yo sí lo tengo claro.

Le sonreí

-A que soy tonta, ¿eh?-le dije

-No, tonta para nada-dijo acariciándome la mejilla-Uno no elige de quien enamorarse. Ha sido tu corazón quien ha escogido, y lo ha escogido a él.

Suspiré

-Quizá escogió mal-dije resignada

-Que mas quisiera yo-confesó, y tomó mi mano para luego besarla- Pero no-sonrió- Me temo que tu corazón ha elegido bien.

Me quedé en silencio. Le besé en la mejilla que no estaba lastimada, Lys sonrió.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte, Lysandro-dijo la enfermera- Debes tomarte otro analgésico y desinflamatorio por la noche. Mañana te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias, señorita-dijo Lys educadamente.

Salimos.

-Iré a casa, aún debo encontrar como explicarle esto a Leigh-dijo Lys mirando un punto a lo lejos.

-Espero no se enfade mucho-dije.

-Yo también espero eso. -dijo pensativo- Te veré por la noche para llevarte al aeropuerto.

Nos despedimos fuera de la escuela. Lo miré irse. Esperaba que no le doliera mucho y que se recuperara pronto.

-Así que, ¿estás contenta?-preguntó una voz a mi espalda.

Volteé sin comprender la pregunta, Peggy estaba a mi lado enarcando una ceja.

-¿Contenta?-pregunté desconcertada- ¿por qué estaría contenta?  
-bueno... supongo que es lo que ibas buscando, que ellos pelearan...-sugirió la periodista.

-¿Y a mí en que me beneficia eso?-pregunté enojandome.

-Bueno... ahora que has arruinado su amistad, no te sentirás mal por estar con Lysandro ¿no?

La miré por un momento. Entonces comprendí muchas cosas.

-¿y entonces tu quisiste ayudarme a que todo el mundo se enterara de mi supuesta relación secreta con Lysandro?-pregunté- Tu nos tomaste la fotografía cuando fui a cenar con mis amigos. Oíste que Lys iría por mí, porque estabas con Melody e Iris cuando Lysandro me dijo que fuéramos.

-Sólo quise concluir el asunto-dijo con descaro- Después de todo ya habías dormido con él ¿no?

-Claro... lo viste-dije, ella vivía muy cerca de mí.

-Por supuesto que lo vi, y se lo dije a Cast.-dijo- No era justo lo que le hacían.

-En todo caso no es tu asunto, ni de Castiel luego de que terminamos, pero con Lysandro no pasó nada ni nunca ha pasado nada.-dije- Y si pasara no es tu problema. Así que déjanos en paz.

-Oh, bueno por supuesto que lo haré.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Seguramente ahora Castiel no querrá saber nada de ti... ya que sabe que lo has cambiado por su amiguito. Y quizá ahora sea capaz de fijar su atención en alguien mas digna de él. Debe estar cansado de salir con zo...

-Hey... no te atrevas-dije-¿Todo es por esto? ¿por qué quieres ser la novia de Castiel? ¿de verdad?

No sabía si me causaba mas rabia o mas gracia.

-Bueno... en algún momento debía pasar, querida-me dijo burlona- Es evidente que ahora el podrá mirarme, ya que...

-Me temo Peggy, que no pegas nada con Castiel, pero si tanto lo deseas, inténtalo, sólo invítame a ver como te rechaza-le espeté venenosamente.

Me fui caminando furiosa a mi casa. Repasé mis documentos para no olvidar nada. Me tiré en mi cama luego de ducharme. Había sido una semana sumamente larga. Antes de salir sostuve una breve charla telefónica con Rosalya sobre que regalos debía traerle de Nueva York. Hice una lista, con la esperanza de que Amanda, la novia de mi hermano supiera a que se refiera con todas esas cosas que yo no sabía que eran.

El encuentro conPeggy me había perturbado mucho. En realidad, el hecho de que le declarara a Castiel su amor me resultaba risible, aunque me gustaría ver la cara del pelirrojo cuando la periodista le dijera acerca de su casa con perro y su montón de hijos.

Aunque la odiaba por poner a Lysandro y Castiel en contra, sentía que de cierto modo yo había contribuido a eso, aún cuando yo no sabía.

Como prometieron, Kentin y Lysandro pasaron por mi en el auto de Leigh para llevarme al aeropuerto. Kentin conducía dado que Lysandro tenía un poco hinchado alrededor del ojo y llevaba las gafas que su hermano había utilizado en el asunto "Debrah" cuando se hizo pasar por representante artístico.

Como prometí, le saqué una foto a Kentin, se la enseñaría a mi hermano y seguro no me creería que era la misma persona.

-Saluda a Andy de mi parte-me dijo Ken al abrazarme- Y cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré-dije- Prometo traerles presentes.

-No hace falta-dijo Lysandro tomándome entre sus brazos.-Sólo cuídate, procura no meterte en líos.

-No lo haré-dije sonriendo- Tu tampoco te metas en líos.

Subí al avión contenta de tener tan buenos amigos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Bueno chicas, un capítulo cortito en comparación con la mayoría de las veces, pero ahí está, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y bueno, les tengo una noticia: Este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo. El siguiente es el final :( **

Dulce chan,** ahí estuvo la charla de Nettie y Lysandro, espero que haya sido de tu agrado :D Gracias por esperar los capítulos de este fic, me da mucho gusto que agrade tanto :D**

Akasuna No Arika** siiii pateémos a Castiel por tonto :P al parecer Lysandro es muy popular, pero bueno él es así de perfecto y caballeroso, yo quisiera un Lysandro para mí :D**

April the killer **me da mucho mucho gusto que te haya agradado el fic, y que linda que lo hayas leído de corrido, pues aquí estuvo el capítulo :D**

karol uchiha** aquí estuvo el cap que espero hayas disfrutado**

Wind Love** Castiel es bastante tontillo, pero es cierto que ha estado demasiad agobiado por todo lo que ha pasado en a vida del pobre, y pues ni modo a veces pasa que no nos damos cuenta de que alguien nos quiere aunque los demás si lo noten. Ojalá abra los ojos a tiempo :D**


	12. Nueva York

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores ;D**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El viaje fue evidentemente muy largo y tedioso. En Nueva York hacía frío por lo que al salir del aeropuerto tuve que ponerme un abrigo. Mi hermano me esperaba en un auto negro.

-Hola bonita-me dijo- ¿te llevo?

-Andrew-dije.

-Annette-dijo saliendo del auto para ir a abrazarme. Estuvimos así un buen rato, puesto que hacía bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos. -Te ves preciosa.

Mi hermano era un muchacho alto y guapo. A diferencia mía que había sacado el cabello pelirrojo y ojos celestes de mi papá, Andrew era idéntico a mi madre, con su cabello azabache y ojos verde olivo. Su piel era tan pálida como la mía, y teníamos sonrisas casi idénticas.

Subí al coche.

Pasamos todo el camino poniéndonos al día. El negocio de mi hermano iba muy bien y le había permitido hacer un buen dinero y estar económicamente bien posicionado. Vivía junto con Amanda en un loft.

Era obvio que su novia se había mudado muy recientemente, dado que la decoración era muy masculina. El corazón me dolió de añoranza al recordar otro departamento decorado con matices de gris y sillones de cuero negro, aunque el de mi hermano era mucho mas grande.

-Annette-dijo una rubia espectacular saliendo de una habitación a la derecha del vestíbulo. -Es un gusto conocerte.

-Nettie-me dijo mi hermano- Esta es Amanda, mi prometida.

-¿prometida?-pregunté enarcando una ceja.- eso no me lo habías contado.

-Bueno es muy reciente-dijo Amanda mostrándome su hermoso anillo de diamantes.

-Es precioso-dije. Sonreí plenamente complacida de que mi hermano fuera tan feliz

Mandy (como insistió que le llamara) había preparado una deliciosa cena, durante la cual hablamos mucho acerca del negocio de mi hermano, y sus planes de boda con Mandy. Insistieron en hacerla durante las vacaciones de verano, cuando yo podría asistir. Una excelente idea, así podría invitar a Rosalya, que estaría feliz.

Yo por mi parte, les hablé del instituto, de Rosa, Lys, Ken (mi hermano evidentemente no creyó en que el apuesto muchacho de la foto era el antiguo Ken devora galletas) Armin y Nathaniel, al que me sentía mas cercana ahora que había pasado lo de Debrah.

-Lysandro y Leigh no viven con sus padres. Leigh tiene una tienda de ropa donde le va bastante bien. Lysandro es un muy buen compositor, sabes, canta en una agrupación y tuvo bastante éxito últimamente.

-Wow-dijo Mandy mirándome con ojos entornados- Hablas mucho de ese chico.

-¿No será tu novio o si, señorita?-preguntó Andrew fingidamente severo.

-No, que va-dije- Aunque a todos les parece así, Lysandro es casi como un hermano para mi.

-Eso me sigue haciendo sentir celoso-dijo Andy haciendo un puchero

-Me encantaría que lo conocieras.-dije pensativa- Es realmente peculiar.

Las replicas de mi hermano quedaron ahogadas por el insistente timbre del teléfono. Andrew se levantó y fue a contestar.

-Hola-dijo mi hermano al teléfono- wow, ¿de verdad eres tu? hace tanto tiempo...de acuerdo, de acuerdo, dime... ajá...ajá...-se quedó un largo rato en silencio- oh pues...no sé que pensar de eso...por supuesto... supongo que eso habla bien de él... si, claro... cuenta conmigo, amigo... lo estaré esperando... Espero que nos veamos pronto... lo haré... adiós.

Mandy y yo lo miramos expectantes.

-Era un viejo amigo-dijo mi hermano.- Quiere que le haga un favor.

-¿ah sí?-preguntó Mandy curiosa- ¿qué favor?

-Ah... quiere que recoja a un amigo suyo para resolver un problema. Así que vendrá mañana a casa.

No eran muchas explicaciones, pensé mientras me concentraba en mi copa de helado de menta.

Estaba tan cansada, que me dormí en cuanto toqué la almohada. Era maravilloso dormir en una cama tan cómoda luego de un viaje tan largo en los incómodos asientos del avión.

A la mañana siguiente me duché y bajé a desayunar con mi hermano.

-¿y Mandy?-pregunté.

-Oh... los fines de semana va a desayunar con su madre-dijo mi hermano- Pero volverá por la tarde, dijo que quería enseñarte Nueva York.

-Genial-dije- Compraré los regalos para mis amigos con su ayuda.

Andrew sonrió.

Terminamos el desayuno y me ofrecí a lavar los platos.

-Oh no-dijo mi hermano-yo lo haré. Tu... relájate.

Rodé los ojos y dejé que limpiara la mesa. Fui a la sala, dónde había un aparato de música, varios eran álbumes de mi mamá. Escogí mi favorito y me senté en un sillón.

Dejé que la bella voz de mi madre me envolviera. Al menos ahora ya no me hacía llorar. Tocaron al timbre.

Mi hermano corrió hacia el interfono mirándome casi con pánico. Era muy raro.

-Señor...ya está aquí.-dijo una voz masculina.

-Bien, John, hazlo subir-dijo Andy.

-Sí,señor.-dijo la voz.

Andy me miró.

-Hazme un favor, Nettie-me dijo, parecía nervioso.- Recibe a nuestro invitado, debo ir a... poner unos asuntos en orden, ¿de acuerdo? Enseguida bajo. Sé buena.

-claro-dije mirándolo muy extrañada.

Subió a su habitación, suponía yo. Tocaron a la puerta. Ese elevador sí que era rápido. Pausé la canción y fui a abrir la puerta con mucha pereza.

Lo que vi ahí me dejó helada.

De no ser porque estaba tan asombrada me hubiera desmayado. Definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

-Annette-me dijo.

-Cas...Castiel-logré decir al fin- ¿qué haces aquí?¿cómo pudiste encontrarme?

-Yo...bueno, Lysandro, Kentin y tu hermano me ayudaron-dijo mi pelirrojo. Parecía muy cansado y angustiado.-No podía permitir que... que te marcharas. Al menos no sin que me dejaras explicarme.

Me quedé en silencio. ¿de verdad estaba ahí?

-Sé que fui un estúpido-dijo- y sé que piensas que te abandoné por Debrah, pero no fue así... puedo jurarte, que desde que me enamoré de ti... no he pensado en ella, o al menos no de esa forma.

-¿entonces?

-No fue por Debrah, fue por la oportunidad que me ofrecía. Debía pensarlo fríamente.

-¿por eso terminaste conmigo?

-Hermosa-me dijo- la única persona por la que dejaría esa oportunidad sin pensar sería por ti.

Lo miré desconcertada.

-Vivir de mi música es algo que siempre he querido, lo que siempre había soñado...-dijo- Pero sabía que si seguía contigo, la respuesta era demasiado obvia: diría que no. De hecho, le dije que no, cuando habló conmigo. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionarías tu si te ofrecieran la oportunidad de tus sueños?

Me quedé callada, pero sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Asentí, animándolo a hablar.

-Supe que no podría decir que sí, ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo si tu seguías conmigo, como mi novia.

-¿Le dijiste que si a Debrah?

-No-dijo- le di largas... Porque ni siquiera pude pensar en la maldita propuesta, todo lo que había en mi mente, eras tu... cuando te fuiste de mi departamento, sólo podía pensar en ir a buscarte...en hablar contigo. Pero tu no me contestabas, y yo era muy cobarde para ir a buscarte...Joder, sabía que te habría suplicado que regresaras conmigo... Odiaba la idea de que ya no quisieras saber mas de mi, y le pedí a Lysandro que fuera a ver como estabas. Me dijo que ... tratabas de hacer como si no te importara. No supe que pensar acerca de eso. Y cuando nos vimos y simplemente eras tan indiferente conmigo... No estaba furioso ese día por Debrah... pero sí por ser tan torpe de meterte en líos... cuando dije que estabas celosa, no lo dije porque lo creyera, mas bien porque eso esperaba...Y sí, fui un idiota, Nettie, no sé como pedirte que me perdones. Te seguí y cuando te encontré...

-¿Estaba con Lysandro?

Él asintió.

-Y entonces el celoso fui yo. Cuando Peggy me dijo que había visto a Lysandro entrar en tu casa y que pasadas unas horas aún no salía... le hablé y nuevamente me comporté como un imbécil. Me enfadé con Lysandro porque pensé que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, él dijo que no era así y que de cualquier modo, yo ya no tenía derecho a comportarme como un novio celoso. Lysandro tiene la cualidad innata de siempre tener razón. El día en que descubrieron a Debrah yo le había dicho que no quería su oferta...Porque sabía que no podía estar sin ti, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por recuperarte. No quiero que pienses que te pedí que volvieras por que Debrah me decepcionó, no fue así...Me senti como un idiota luego de lo que pasó y no tuve valor hasta que me buscaste. Cuando me dijiste que no... Y luego ver esa maldita foto... fue mas de lo que pude soportar, y si... me equivoqué, y me arrepiento mucho de haber reaccionado así, traté a Lysandro de un modo en que no se merece...

-entonces, ¿nos crees que no estamos juntos así?-pregunté cautelosa,

-ustedes dicen que son amigos solamente, y les creo-dijo.-Nettie...cuando me dijiste que me amabas... debía decirte lo que sentía, debí decirte todo esto... y debí decirte que te amo y que no puedo estar sin ti. No podía soportar la idea de que te fueras de mi vida para siempre.

Me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé.

Había extrañado tanto sus labios, suaves, pero al tiempo posesivos. Dulces y deliciosos. Podía pasarme la vida entera besando esos labios que me respondían con desesperación, como si hubieran esperado por ese beso con tanto anhelo como yo misma.

-Te amo-le dije.

Luego me di cuenta de lo maleducada que había sido y lo dejé pasar. Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y yo me acurruqué a su lado. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros, tocándome como si fuera el tesoro mas preciado del mundo.

-Eres un cielo, mi amor-le dije- Mira que cruzar todo el mundo para decirme esto.

-era importante-dijo

-sí, aunque pudiste habérmelo dicho en Francia la semana entrante...-le respondí con una sonrisa.

De repente se tensó. Murmuró con los labios apretados:

-Lysandro.

-¿qué?-pregunté desconcertada.

-Lysandro me dijo que te habías marchado-dijo-y que si no te quería perder para siempre debía venir a convencerte de que te amaba para que regresaras y no decidieras quedarte aquí.

-pero... yo iba a regresar.-le dije enarcando una ceja.

-Si bueno... al parecer olvidó ese insignificante detalle.-dijo frunciendo el ceño, luego lo relajó y dijo:- Recuérdame agradecérselo.

Le sonreí y tomándole el rostro, lo besé.

-Ejem...

Mi hermano nos miraba serio desde el pie de las escaleras.

-Sí... sí, mucho amor, sólo no se lo demuestren-pidió un poco incómodo.

Salté del sofá y tomé a Castiel de la mano.

-Andy... este es Castiel Black-le dije presentándolos-Cast... él es Andrew Jhonson, mi hermano mayor.

Ellos se dieron la mano.

-No tengo como agradecerte la ayuda-dijo Castiel a mi hermano.

-Ajá-dijo Andy frunciendo el ceño- sólo no hagas que me arrepienta.

Enarqué una ceja.

-¿Cómo que ayuda?-pregunté.

-Bueno... Kentin y Lysandro me dijeron que estabas aquí en Nueva York.-dijo Castiel- Y dijeron que debía venir por ti. Así que llamaron a tu hermano para que tuviera como llegar a tu casa.

-Fue Ken quien me pidió el favor.-dijo Andy- Supongo que hice bien, hermana. Te ves mucho mas sonriente.

Abracé a Castiel.

-Por supuesto que si-dije, sintiéndome plenamente feliz.

Después de todo, iba a pasar las mejores vacaciones de la vida, junto al amor de mi vida y a mi hermano, en una de las más grandes metrópolis del mundo.

**Fin.**

******o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

******Bueno pues este es el final de la historia, que espero que hayan disfrutado tanto de leer como yo al escribirla. La verdad cuando la subí no pensé que iba a tener ningún review, pero gracias a ustedes los hubo. Disfruté mucho de leerlos y me animaban mu********cho a continuar subiendo los capítulos.**

******Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, aunque supongo que a mas de una le habrá cruzado la idea de que Nettie y Lysandro se quedaran juntos, la verdad a mí también pero bueno.**

******Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores:**

******Wind Love, Akasuna No Arika, Dulce chan, que estuvieron fieles a la lectura desde el principio de la historia y que cada capítulo me dejaban algún comentario divertido sin falta :D **

******karol uchiha, hayla maya the wather y April the killer que también se animaron a dejarme un review, me hicieron muy feliz.**

******También a quienes le dieron follow o favorite a la historia :D**

******Y a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de perderse un rato en las ideas locas de mi cabecita.**

******Y como les quiero muchísimo, les voy a dar una sorpresita :D voy a subir dentro de poco un capítulo especial, así que estén pendientes ;D**


	13. Otro punto de vista

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es parte del juego Amour Sucré y sus respectivos creadores.**

**Bueno, como se dan cuenta este es el capítulo especial que les prometí. No es un epílogo de la historia, sino mas bien lo que pasó luego de que Annette tomara el avión hacia Nueva York, desde el punto de vista de un personaje muy especial y que muchas de nosotras amamos: Lysandro.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo especial, me pareció justo darle a nuestro querido Lys una oportunidad de expresarse :D**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Definitivamente no era el mejor de los días para mí, pensé abriendo un poco la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto del auto de mi hermano. El fresco aire de la noche me daba en el rostro refrescando el golpe que mi supuesto amigo me había dado. Tenía el pómulo inflamado y lo enrojecido se empezaría a ir tornando verde o morado muy pronto.

-No tiene buena pinta-dijo Kentin , en el lado del conductor. Yo no podía ver bien por el golpe así que él era quien iba conduciendo.

-No se siente con buena pinta-dije. En realidad, me molestaba bastante.

-Fue un día bastante intenso, ¿eh?-dijo Kentin en tono afable- Al menos Nettie estará mas tranquila al llegar a Nueva York. No ha sido una buena semana para ella.

-Espero que la distancia le de perspectiva acerca de lo que en realidad siente-dije de modo distraído quitándome las gafas oscuras de Leigh.

-¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?-preguntó Ken, con tono cauteloso

-¿Disculpa?-pregunté sin comprender su pregunta.

-Me refiero a sí... ¿crees que tienes alguna oportunidad con Annette?-preguntó tímido, mas parecido al niño que había llegado al instituto siguiendo a Nettie tantos meses atrás.-Lo siento... olvídalo...

-No creo que en este momento nadie tenga oportunidad alguna de entrar en el corazón de Nettie. Castiel pudo haber cometido errores inconmensurables, pero de cualquier modo es él quien tiene su amor. -dije con una trémula sonrisa.

-Pues Castiel no la merece-dijo Kentin enojado- Nettie siempre fue una niña encantadora aún cuando él no se lo merecía, y él la dejó de buenas a primeras por una chica que no vale la pena.

-Muy cierto-le dije- Sin embargo, no debemos juzgar sin conocer las razones que movieron a Castiel a actuar así, y no, no pienses por favor que lo eximo de ninguna de las culpas que sé que tiene, pero lo que hizo hoy fue sólo una reacción exagerada que suelen tener los hombres enamorados al sentir que pierden al objeto de su afecto.

Kentin chasqueó la lengua.

-Sigo pensando que es un idiota-dijo.

No dijimos mucho mas de regreso a Amoris Ville. Pronto, entramos a la calle donde estaba mi hogar, al que me sentía aliviado de llegar, para poder tomar el analgésico que la enfermera del instituto me había dado y dejar de sentir las desagradables pulsaciones que se apoderaban de mi pómulo.

Al llegar al garage, Kentin se detuvo abruptamente y sus manos estrujaron el volante, como aguantando usar sus puños para agredir a alguien mas.

-Creo que alguien te está esperando-dijo en voz baja, iluminando con los faros del automóvil los peldaños de la pequeña escalerilla de la puerta de mi hogar, donde había alguien sentado.

Bajé del auto lentamente, sin entender muy bien que hacía él ahí.

-Me quedaré por si acaso-dijo Kentin aún sentado. Yo sólo asentí.

Caminé hacia mi inesperado visitante y él se levanto cuan alto era frente a mí.

-Castiel, ¿a que debo tu visita?-pregunté.

-Yo...-quiso decir él, pero desvió la mirada, gesto que hacía siempre que se encontraba azorado por alguna razón- Lo siento mucho, Lysandro... sé que todos tienen razón y realmente soy un idiota. No pretendo darte una excusa... sólo te pido que comprendas que cuando se trata de Annette me vuelvo mas imbécil de lo usual.

-Lo entiendo-dije llanamente- Sin embargo, preferiría que la próxima vez que decidas hacer gala de tu actuación de macho dominante, no me pongas en medio.

-Lo siento, Lys-dijo- perdóname.

Lo pensé durante un rato.

-Yo jamás he pretendido separarte de Nettie-dije- Y pensé que me conocías un poco mas como para no pensar eso de mí. Tu sabes que la quiero, de un modo mucho mas profundo que como a una simple amiga. Sin embargo, nunca he hecho nada que pudiera interponerse entre ustedes, y francamente, me ofende que hayas podido pensar lo contrario.

-Lo sé... joder, lo sé-dijo- No estaba pensando con claridad. Es sólo que cuando ella no quiso regresar conmigo... y luego esa maldita foto...creí que...

-Pues creíste mal, desde luego-le dije con frialdad- Si te hubieras puesto a pensar un poco, te hubieses dado cuenta de que el verdadero motivo por el que Nettie no quiso mucho mas contigo, fue porque sintió que la habías cambiado de buenas a primeras, y no confiaste en ella ni en su criterio.

-Ella se ve muy feliz cuando está contigo-dijo en voz baja

-Ella necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigos, quizá en vínculo entre ella y yo sea mas profundo en cierto modo que con los demás, pero sólo es eso: amistad-dije tratando de dejar las cosas claras.

-La amo-confesó.

-No necesitas decírmelo a mí-dije- Debes decírselo a ella.

-Lo intenté, pero he ido a su casa y no está. Pensé que quizá supieras donde está.

Lo miré un momento, perdido en mis pensamientos. Si tan sólo... Si Annette pensaba que Castiel no le daba suficiente, no tanto como ella merecía, quizá un detalle magno le haría reconsiderar su decisión de no estar con él.

-No sé como decirte esto, Castiel-dije, esperando estar haciendo lo mejor. La expresión torturada de mi amigo, tuvo un instante de pánico.

-¿Dónde está? ¿está bien, verdad?¿Le ha pasado algo?-preguntó con un toque de desesperación en la voz.

-Ella está bien, pero no la encontrarás aquí-dije- Ella ha decidido trasladarse a Nueva York.

Castiel tardó unos momentos en dilucidar aquella información.

-Venimos del aeropuerto-dije señalando a Kentin que aún estaba en el auto- La hemos ido a despedir.

-pero... ¿va a volver o no? -preguntó con verdadero miedo- ¿si o no?

-Ve tras ella, y dile todo cuanto debas decirle-dije- Si no, pasarás mucho tiempo arrepintiéndote de no haberlo hecho.

-Pero Nueva York está al otro lado del mundo-dijo- No tengo tanto dinero como para decir me largo y ya...

-Castiel, tu padre es piloto y tu madre azafata, no me digas que no tienes millas de viajero y tus documentos al día por si algo se ofrece-dije.

-Bueno sí...-dijo

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas?-dije- Ve a casa por algunas mudas de ropa, y Kentin y yo te esperaremos aquí para llevarte al aeropuerto.

-pero...

-¿Es que acaso que Annette no lo vale para ti?-pregunté levantando un punto la voz, se quedó en blanco, la verdad es que a veces podía ser algo lento.- Te juro que si no eres tu quien aborda ese avión, lo haré yo.

Castiel me miró un momento y asintió pra unos minutos después salir corriendo rumbo a su hogar.

Sonreí al verlo marcharse.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Kentin

-Nada, sólo que alguien debe tomar un vuelo de emergencia a Nueva York

-¿qué?-preguntó desconcertado

-Creo que le estoy aprendiendo algunas cosas a Rosalya, es todo-dije.

A pesar de que llegamos al aeropuerto unas dos horas después mas o menos, el siguiente vuelo a Estados Unidos salía al despuntar el amanecer. Fui leal a mi amigo, quedándome con él mientras esperaba. Kentin había dormitado en el auto, alegando que no le debía nada al pelirrojo y su insistencia de que debía ser yo quien abordara el avión.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraban a la terminal, anunciaron en vuelo de Castiel.

-Gracias por todo, hermano-dijo, antes de irse- Nunca podré terminar de agradecerte el que me hayas perdonado y que me ayudes con esto.

-Ve por ella-dije-Sólo hazlo.

El sonrió y asintió para luego marcharse.

No pude evitar lanzar un suspiro de cansancio.

Annette era por mucho la chica mas sorprendente y magnífica que había conocido. La atracción que sentía por ella era sencillamente indefinible.

La verdad era, que a pesar de repetirle a todos y repetirme a mi mismo que estaba conforme con como habían resultado las cosas, no lo estaba. Durante todo ese tiempo había sentido que mi amigo me había traicionado fijándose en la mujer de la que yo estaba enamorado. Durante ese tiempo había estado enojado con Castiel por ese hecho.

Me mentiría a mi mismo, si no aceptara que con todo el asunto de Debrah había esperado que Annette me viera bajo una nueva luz, que se diera cuenta que yo podía hacerla feliz. En el fondo, Castiel había tenido razón, porque una parte de mí, por mas pequeña que fuera, había deseado poder lograr obtener el corazón de Annette.

Hasta el momento de ver a Castiel desaparecer por la puerta de abordaje, dispuesto a dar todo por recuperarla no me di cuenta de que no había sido ninguna traición, que no se había cometido ninguna injusticia. Castiel y Annette se amaban, pese a los defecto y puntos bajos de uno y de otro. Annette había aceptado el sufrimiento y el agravio de los demás, se enfrentó a Debrah no para limpiar su reputación, sino para abrirle los ojos al hombre del que estaba enamorada, para evitarle cometer un gran error. Castiel había renunciado a uno de sus mas grandes sueños, incluso antes de saber la verdad, porque era incapaz de estar sin ella, vida que había probado durante los últimos días. Era capaz de cruzar medio mundo sólo por recuperarla.

No era una injusticia contra mí.

Era justo como debía ser.

Quizá, pensé mientras caminaba a la salida, alguna vez podría encontrarme también a la mujer por la que sería capaz de cruzar el planeta.

-¡Maldita sea!-escuché a mi lado.

Una hermosa melena rubia se extendía por la espalda de una chica que recogía apresuradamente las cosas tiradas por el suelo, caídas desde su bolso roto.

-¿Puedo ayudarle señorita?-pregunté acercándome a ella.

-¿eh?-balbuceó distraída- Yo...- me miró cuando me había agachado a su lado.- Claro-bajó la mirada cubriendo bajo sus espesas pestañas un par de bellos ojos celestes.

Recogimos todo lo que se había esparcido. Ella me sonrió y murmuró un tímido gracias.

Le sonreí mientras me ofrecía para ayudarla con su equipaje.

Ambos salimos al exterior, mientras la luz del sol inundaba los alrededores con su resplandor dorado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

** Bueno, pues aquí estuvo el cap, que espero les haya gustado. **

**Y pues con este último capítulo me despido de ustedes, y de nuevo les agradezco darle una oportunidad a esta historia :D**

**No sé aún si subiré algún otro escrito, aunque si he pensado en escribir una historia, pero con Lysandro como protagonista. Tengo algunas ideas, pero aún nada concreto. Si es así, espero que también verlas por ahí.**

**Gracias de nuevo.**

**:D**


End file.
